


Wandering Minstrel

by TanoshiiSnufkin (inactiveaccount00001)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: ALOT OF PINING, Angst, Coming Out, Don't worry she will get her happy ending too, Fluff, In this house we love and respect Snorkmaiden and so do the boys, M/M, Mutual Pining, Performative Heterosexuality, Snufkin commits crime, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, This is somehow both the minstrel au and a bakery au so that's fun, like these boys have it bad, mutual pining but they both think it's one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveaccount00001/pseuds/TanoshiiSnufkin
Summary: Snufkin get's hired by Princess Snorkmaiden to court the nobleman Moomintroll on her behalf. Unfortunately for Snufkin, he finds himself falling inlove with Moomin himself.Inspired by the AU by casparelli on tumblr, please go check out their wonderful art for the AU!





	1. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin's daily routine is thrown for a loop when he suddenly finds himself working as the Princess's minstrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was completely taken by this AU the minute I saw it, and just knew I had to write about it  
I'm super excited for this fic, I don't think I've ever worked this hard on a fic in my life,I have the whole thing planned out, but am still in the process of writing it  
I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [Snufkin's POV]

If you asked him, Snufkin would say that he lived an average, uneventful life. Every day it was the same routine. He would wake every morning with the rising sun before heading to the fishing ports and sailing out in the dingy little handmade boat he kept hidden in a cave nearby. The local fisherman often stared at him, but they had yet to try to chase him away for using their fishing spots, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

At around noon he would pack up and bring whatever fish he had caught to the little house where his mother and siblings lived. He would simply knock, leave the bucket on the doorstep and leave, preferring to avoid getting swept up into his sibling’s antics. His bucket was always empty and placed by the front door again by the next morning, ready for him to use again.

From there he would wander around the kingdom and play his harmonica for all who would listen, collecting any coins from particularly generous patrons in his hat. The coins he would also drop off at his family’s house at the end of the night, quietly leaving the pile of coins in the mail box. All very mundane stuff, according to Snufkin.

By night, he would sneak into the gardens of the wealthy folk, stealing fruits and vegetables and occasionally tearing up signs and fences as he goes. Many would probably argue that this made his nightlife wild and eventful, but again, to Snufkin it was just the norm.

Snufkin smirked to himself as he thought of his nightly runs. Word around town says the wealthy folk referred to him as “The Golden Eyed Thief”, largely due to the fact that those who saw him only saw a dark shadowy figure with two glowing gold eyes. Not really a creative name, in his opinion, but it amused him nonetheless.

He would take what little food he needed for himself, and if there was some left over, and there always was, he would once again leave it for his family before turning in for the night. He didn’t often sleep in his family’s house, finding it much too crowded and suffocating, what with 36 half-siblings. Besides, he preferred to find a nice patch of grass and fall asleep under the stars, soaking up the moonlight.

Yes, Snufkin thought he lived a very normal life, and while some might find it sad, he couldn’t say he felt the same. He was happy, he couldn’t imagine living any other way.

Which is why he was wholly unprepared for what would happen to him on that one fateful morning.

__

It was nearing sunset, Snufkin was sitting comfortably against a fountain in the middle of a courtyard playing his latest tune on the harmonica. He was quite pleased with himself, he had earned a fair amount of coins that day. Surely it would be enough money for his mother Mymble to afford fixing the broken record player in the attic. He smiled at the thought of how excited his siblings would surely be to dance around to music.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat at him. Looking up, he was surprised to see a fairly well dressed hemulen had approached him. If he didn’t know better, he would say they looked like someone who worked for the royal family, but there was no way someone like that would be talking to him.

“Pardon me” he lowered his harmonica. “Was there something you need?”

“Yes, your presence has been requested at the castle.” The hemulen replied flatly.

Well, that certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. Had they finally realized he was the one stealing from the gardens? No that couldn’t be right, if that was it they would surely just drag him to the castle, not calmly approach him.

“May I ask why?” Even if the man didn’t seem to be an immediate threat, he still didn’t trust him.

“The Princess has requested your presence. It seems your services are required.”

“My services?” Just what in the world did that mean?

“Yes, the Princess has heard word of your musical prowess. Now please, if you would follow me.” The hemulen clearly didn’t intend to give any further clarification, and Snufkin guessed he wouldn’t take no for an answer either. So reluctantly he got up and began following him. His _musical prowess_ huh? He often played his harmonica all throughout the kingdom, so it was no surprise people would be somewhat familiar with him. But he didn’t really fancy the idea of being well known, especially well known enough that the Princess would have heard of him. He could hear the whispers of the other townsfolk as they watched him be led away, making him cringe inwardly.

He was led into the wealthier parts of town, which, although not unfamiliar to Snufkin, he had never truly seen in daylight before. The houses all looked eerily similar, tall two story houses made of perfectly painted white wood. Each had its own little porch with finely detailed columns holding it up. The gardens in front of the houses were neatly trimmed, and the yards were all cut off from the rest of the world by a small white fence. On many of the fences hung signs that read “Keep out” or “Private Property”. The sight of it all made Snufkin scowl.

As they continued on, the castle growing nearer and nearer, Snufkin just felt his nerves rise with each step. He wanted nothing more than to turn on his heels and run away. He could easily outrun the hemulen, but from the sound of it they knew his identity to some extent. He would rather avoid getting in trouble with the law when he could.

Soon enough, they arrived at the castle. It certainly felt intimidating. It’s stone walls well-kept despite its age. Intricate windows were neatly spaced around the whole perimeter, and large stone columns rose high up to the sky. He found himself being led through the large oak doors of the castle, carved with the most intricate designs, and into what was perhaps the largest room Snufkin had ever seen. The inside was just as imposing as the outside. Immediately he was greeted by a grand staircase, the intricate plush carpet cascading from the steps onto the floor beneath him. His footsteps echoed across the room, bouncing off the high vaulted ceilings. He was led through a long hallway filled with many doors, until they got to the largest door that resided at the end of the hallway, with two guards standing at attention. With a nod from the hemulen, the guards threw the doors open, revealing a lavish throne room. The room was largely empty, save for two large golden thrones that sat at the top of a set of several steps. On the wall behind it hung a large canopy held up by golden columns.

“Wait here, the Princess will arrive shortly.” The hemulen instructed.

Unsure what to do with himself, Snufkin settled for standing quietly with his paws folded behind his back.

Before long the great big doors to the right swung open, and a young snork walked in with a flourish. She looked to be around his age, perhaps a year younger if he had to guess. She was dressed to the nines in a pale yellow dress that trailed out behind her. Sitting atop the yellow fringe on her head was an extravagant tiara that glittered in the light. Snufkin vaguely remembered hearing that snorks fur changes color depending on their mood, but hers was a pale white.

She turned to the hemulen. “Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

The hemulen quickly bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Snufkin, the princess, and the two guards he assumed escorted her at all times.

“You must be the wandering musician I’ve heard so much about!” She smiled politely, walking over to sit on one of the two thrones. “My name is Snorkmaiden, oh but I’m sure you knew that already.”

He did not, in fact, know that. He never really made it his business to know anything about the royal family, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. “How can I be of service, Princess?”

“Oh well you see, I recently turned eighteen. Because of this, my advisors are expecting me to find a suitor. But I’ve no time to waste courting some nobleman! So when I heard tale of a brilliant musician in the kingdom, I just had to find you. I’d like to hire you to help me court my potential suitor!” her smile was still polite, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I’m flattered, your highness, but I’m afraid I have no experience in such things. I am just a wandering soul, not quite fit for a job such as this.”

She waved him off easily. “That’s no problem. We can get you all fixed up, don’t worry about a thing!” she said, making Snufkin sigh internally. It seemed no wasn’t an answer in this situation. “And don’t worry, we will pay you handsomely for your efforts.”

He considered this for a moment. Truthfully, he hated money and everything it stood for, and really he had no need for it. However, having a steady flow of income could be of a great help to his mother and eldest sister. Mymble Jr was working hard to earn money for the family, but her wages alone weren’t enough to feed all of his mother’s children. On one hand, with a job like this, he would earn a great deal and would be able to take a great weight off of his sister’s shoulders and help provide for their family.

On the other hand, he couldn’t think of something he would despise more. The thought of having to court some rich snob for the princess, singing his praises and showering him with romantic gestures? That sounded like Snufkin’s own personal hell.

But in the end, he knew it was never really a question of whether he would do it or not at all. He would go to hell and back for his family.

He put on his best polite smile. “All right, I would be honored to aid you, your highness.”

“Wonderful!” Snorkmaiden clapped her paws together. “My servants will help you get prepared! Oh wait, I forgot to ask you, what is your name?”

“Snufkin, your highness.”

“Wonderful, thank you so much for your help, Snufkin!”

Suddenly he found himself being whisked away in a flurry of servants.

Oh dear, what had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I am not an expert on royalty and stuff, so forgive me if stuff isn't accurate  
Also just know Moomin won't show up until Chapter 3, next chapter is just Snufkin questioning his life choices


	2. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly being thrown into a new job in completely unfamiliar territory greatly overwhelms Snufkin, and he longs for nothing more than some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Snufkin's minstrel outfit looks exactly like the art drawn by casparelli, only difference is I gave him paws and a tail
> 
> [Snufkin's POV]

Snufkin looked at himself in the mirror. Or what had become of him anyways. He hardly recognized himself! His regular tattered green tunic had been replaced with a brand new white silk shirt, topped off with a dark green vest and accompanying tailcoat. His usual trousers and scuffed up boots had been replaced with pristine white trousers that were tucked neatly into knee high leather boots, the leather same deep green as his vest. Even his beloved hat had been replaced, although thankfully it seems they picked a hat with a similar design. Though it was made of a much more expensive material, with a white band going across the base and a golden feather sticking out of it. Even his hair hadn’t been spared, all the tangled brushed out thoroughly by one of the royal servants. And to top it all off, a small bow was tied in his tail.

It was a rather dashing outfit, but he certainly didn’t think it was fitting for someone like him. It was stuffy and uncomfortable, the new fabric so crisp and pristine. He much preferred his old hand-me-downs, soft and comfortable from years of use.

“There! Perfectly fitting for a minstrel of the Princess!” one of the servants, an older fillyjonk woman, announced with a satisfied grin. “Much better than those rags you were wearing before!”

Snufkin grimaced and bit his tongue to prevent himself from giving her a snappy reply. Arguing wouldn’t solve anything, he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Now, come along” the same fillyjonk ushered him out of the room. “I’ll show you to your quarters.”

“My what?” Snufkin recoiled. Surely they don’t expect him to live here!

The woman guided him to what seemed to be the servant’s quarters. She opened a door, revealing a small room (small by the castles standards, mind you. Compared to his room at his mother’s house, it was huge). It was fully furnished with various things, such as a bed, desk, wardrobe, vanity mirror, and even a full sized grand piano. The desk was filled to the brim with blank pages and bottles of ink. There was a large window with a wonderful view of the kingdom. It was beautiful.

“Here is the space the Princess has dedicated for your work. In here you will find everything you need for your task.”

“Oh…thank you.” He was never going to use this room if he had any say in it.

“Now please make your way back into the throne room, the Princess requires your assistance.” The fillyjonk announced before quickly walking away.

Although this whole time he had wanted nothing more than to be left alone, he suddenly wished she hadn’t walked away. He had no idea where the throne room was, he hadn’t been able to pay attention to his surroundings earlier while he was whisked away. Oh well, staying here wouldn’t do any good, he may as well start walking.

After wandering aimlessly for a while and getting several weird looks from the other servants, he was able to find the large doors he had seen earlier that day. And sure enough the Princess was waiting for him.

“There you are! Oh don’t you look dashing, the servants did a splendid job as usual. Now, I wanted to give you some brief instructions!” she smiled as she beckoned him forward. “You see, I’ve gone through the list of potential suitors that my advisors gave me numerous times, and I think I’ve found one worthwhile. Here is some brief information on him for you to review later” She handed him a small parcel. “I think for starters, it would be best to simply introduce myself in a letter and state my intentions. But of course, it still has to be romantic. Perhaps bring him some flowers as well. You needn’t play anything for him yet, I understand you would need more time to prepare a song. Perhaps on your second visit you could play for him.”

This was all a lot of information at once, and he wasn’t sure how to process it. So he simply nodded.

“Perfect! I must get going, please try to have the letter done and delivered by tomorrow evening.” She said, getting up. “Have a good night, Snufkin, I look forward to working with you.”

__

After changing back into his regular clothes, Snufkin meandered his way out of the castle, mind in a haze. Today had been overwhelming, it was all too much for him to process. Perhaps it was due to his stress, but he wanted nothing more than to go to his mother’s home and curl up in a warm, familiar bed. So he decided he would do just that.

He was silent for the rest of the walk down to the house, not in the mood to play his beloved harmonica. His mind must have been completely lost in the clouds, because before he knew it he was at his mother’s doorstep. He knocked gently and soon enough the door swung open and he was greeted by the familiar face of… nobody. Looking down more, his eyes met a glaring Little My, the second eldest child, and consequently the smallest among them.

“Finally come crawling back to us, huh?” she smirked at him, obviously wanting a reaction.

He only grunted in response, pushing past her into the crowded living room. He was too tired to banter with her like he usually would. Many of his siblings were running around the house noisily.

“Oh, Snufkin dear! Welcome home!” His mother Mymble walked over to him, navigating the sea of children with ease. “Thank you so much for the fish this morning dear. Mymble Jr. and Louie are cooking it up as we speak. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?”

“If it’s all the same, mother, I think I’d rather go to my room. Today was rather overwhelming.” He admitted.

“Of course dear, I’ll have Louie bring some food up for you when it’s finished. Go ahead and get some rest, I know you’ve been working hard” she said, planting a kiss on his cheek before shooing him upstairs.

He closed the door to the room he occasionally shared with a few of his brothers. Thankfully none of them were in there at the moment, all of them downstairs waiting for dinner, so he had a moment of quiet to himself. He walked over to the bed that, even though he rarely slept here anymore, was always left untouched and waiting for him. He was very grateful for it’s existance at the moment. He flopped down on the mattress and sighed. He simply sat in silence for a moment, staring at the ceiling, before remembering the parcel in the pocket of his tunic. He grabbed it and turned it over in his paws, inspecting it. If it wasn’t for this one piece of paper, he might be able to convince himself the whole day had been one strange dream.

“Her suitor, huh?” he said to nobody in particular. “So this is the guy I’m going to have to spend who knows how long courting.” He unfurled the paper, mumbling to himself as he read. “Let’s see. Moomintroll, only son of the Moomin family. 18 years old. A nobleman. Well educated. An apprentice under his mother, set to take over the family’s bakery.” He put the parcel roughly back in his pocket and stretched his arms out, resting his paws underneath his head.

“Moomintroll, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louie is just a random name I came up with for one of the Mymble kids


	3. The first letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin decides to try to learn more about Moomintroll before writing the first letter. Some sneaking may be necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV]

To say he was given a rude awakening the next morning is an understatement. Snufkin was woken up by one of his younger brother’s jumping on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Get up, Snufkin! It’s time for breakfast!” the little mymble squealed before jumping off and dashing back down stairs to avoid his older brother’s wrath.

Snufkin groaned. Breakfast already? Had he really overslept that much? Usually he woke up as soon as the sun rose. He had somehow even slept through the sounds of his siblings getting up for the morning. The events from yesterday must have tired him out more than he originally thought.

Oh, that’s right. Yesterday. All of that was real, wasn’t it? He stuck his hand in his pocket, and sure enough his fingers were met with a familiar crumpled up parchment. Perhaps he should have been more careful with it, rather than simply shoving it in his pocket. Oh well.

He sighed, grabbing his hat before heading downstairs, a faint hum echoing from the kitchen. Inside he found Mymble Jr preparing bowls upon bowls of cereal for the children, and could hear Little My in the next room barking orders to keep them all in check as they waited for their food.

“Oh, good morning Snufkin! Did you sleep well?” Mymble Jr ceased her humming to smile at him before turning back to her job at hand.

He shrugged. “As well as one can in this house. Do you need any help?”

“Oh yes please, it would be much appreciated. Would you mind setting the bowls that are already filled on the table? Oh, and each one gets a half of muffin or scone as well.”

Snufkin’s eyebrows quirked up. “Oh?” he inspected the batch of small pastries on the counter. “Where did these come from?”

“Little My brought them yesterday, wasn’t that a nice surprise?”

Snufkin hummed in agreement. He didn’t know where Little My had gotten them, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask, as per the unspoken rule between the two of them.

After helping his sisters get the rest of the kids settled in for breakfast, Snufkin opted to eat his own bowl of cereal on the front steps.

“Why’re you moping out here?” came a familiar voice from a nearby bush. Sure enough, Little My poked her head out, staring at him.

“I’m not moping” he said between mouthfuls of food. “I simply wanted some peace and quiet. Clearly, that isn’t in the cards for me today.” He smirked at her.

“Of course not, you know I’d never let you have a peaceful moment.” She crawled out of the bush and plopped down on the steps next to him. “So, what brought you home last night? You seemed very out of it.”

“Oh what’s this? Worried about me, are you? That’s very sweet of you, sister dear.” He gave her a mock look of surprise.

She just fake gagged in response. “Of course not, you nit. But I’ve been bored, and if you’ve got something interesting going on, I wanna know about it!”

Snufkin knew this was an excuse, she may never say it out loud, but Little My truly did worry about all of them. He appreciated it, but he also didn’t feel like telling her the truth. No amount of sisterly worry would stop her from teasing him mercilessly about his new job.

“Nothing interesting is going on, Little My.” She gave him a look that conveyed she didn’t believe him one bit. “If you must know, I had a run in with an exhausting group of people yesterday, and was quite done socializing for the day.” Not a complete lie, but not the full truth either.

She squinted at him, clearly unimpressed with his excuse. “You’re hiding something. I’ll figure it out one way or another.”

He just laughed and continued to eat. “Whatever you say, Little My.”

__

With breakfast over, Snufkin set out for the day, looking for a place to find some privacy and think over his next actions. Ultimately he landed on one of his familiar haunts, a rooftop with a great view of the sea. 

He had to deliver a love letter and a bouquet to this Moomintroll fellow by the evening. But just how is one supposed to write a love letter when they have never been in love before? And for someone they had never met! He sighed and pulled out the crumpled parchment from the day before, looking it over again. Sure it gave him basic information about him, but how was he supposed to use any of that? ‘Oh I love the way you’re family owns a bakery?’ How ridiculous.

As ridiculous as that thought might be, it also gave him an idea. Perhaps he should do some sleuthing. Surely he would be working in that same bakery today, wouldn’t he? Maybe he could just observe, get a feel for the guy. Yes, that is what he would do. He glanced back at the paper in his hands, confirming the address in his head, and began making his way to the Moomin household by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

As he suspected, the Moomin household was located in one of the more well off neighborhoods in the kingdom. It was surrounded by many houses just like the ones he had seen yesterday, all prim and proper, not a single thing out of place. Surprisingly though, the Moomin household itself held a different vibe, one he couldn’t quite place. The building itself was tall and painted a bright blue. The bottom story seemed to house the family bakery, while the upper stories could be assumed to be where the Moomin’s themselves lived. The yard was filled with various flowers, clearly very well taken care of, but not neatly trimmed or divided like the surrounding houses gardens. And the only sign in sight was one that hung above the door, reading “Welcome to Moominhouse Bakery” in bright red letters.

From his position on a nearby rooftop, Snufkin could see the bakery seemed to have a steady yet not overwhelming flow of patrons. Interestingly enough, the patrons didn’t seem to only consist of the nearby noblemen, as he recognized quite a few people from his neighborhood as well, all leaving with smiles on their faces and bags of pastries in their paws. He couldn’t see well inside the building from his vantage point, only able to make out the shapes of several fuzzy white figures milling about on the inside. He assumed those must be the Moomins themselves. Soon enough his suspicions were confirmed when one of the figures exited the shop to help an elderly hemulen man with several bags of pastries.

“What’s the special occasion, Mr. Hemulen?” the figure asked. Now that Snufkin could see him more clearly, he could make out more of his features. He was indeed a fluffy white creature, pleasantly plump and round. He had a long tail that flowed gently from side to side as he helped the hemulen through the door. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and Snufkin was immediately reminded of the patch of forget-me-nots by his mother’s house.

“My sister is coming for a visit, you see. We don’t get to see each other very often, so I figured a little celebration was in order” the hemulen smiled.

“Oh how wonderful! I do so love getting to see my family, I’m sure you’re excited. Would you like me to help carry these bags to your house, Mr. Hemulen?” the figure’s ears seemed to twitch in excitement.

“Yes if you would be so kind, that would be very helpful. Thank you, Moomintroll.”

Ah, so this was Moomintroll then. He certainly hadn’t been what Snufkin was expecting, but he supposed it was too early for judgement. Still, something about him seemed different to Snufkin. He watched as the troll carried all of the bags easily on one arm, happily chatting away to the hemulen man as they went. 

Well, this was certainly more to go on than he had before. Not a lot, mind you, but it was progress. Yes, perhaps he could make an attempt at the love letter now. Suddenly determined, Snufkin began making his way back to the more familiar parts of the kingdom to find a nice sunny rooftop to sit on while he worked.

__

_Dearest Moomintroll of the Moomin family,_

_Word has reached me of you and your family’s bakery. The kindness and hospitality you show is known across the kingdom. Your kind blue eyes and lovely smile have enchanted me. I wish for nothing more than to get to know you better. I would be overjoyed to hear from you._

_Deepest regards, _

_Princess Snorkmaiden_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hemulen mentioned in this chapter is supposed to be the same one from the 90s anime!
> 
> also I deadass had as much trouble writing the letter as Snufkin did. how are you supposed to write a letter thats like "yo we haven't met but do you wanna go out?". idk, i tried, hopefully the next letters will be better


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin delivers the first letter to Moomintroll, and it goes a bit different than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV]

Snufkin stood, a few blocks away from the bakery, the letter and bouquet of anthuriums in paw and dressed to the nines in the minstrel outfit just as he had been instructed. He couldn’t help but fidget nervously. Just how was one supposed to do this? He swore his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like these were his feelings he was professing, they were Princess Snorkmaiden’s. Yet the idea of doing any sort grand romantic gesture, regardless of whether they were his feelings or not, still filled him with unease.

The sun was beginning to set, signaling to Snufkin that he was running out of time. He would just have to go in there and get it over with. Just act, he thought to himself. He fancied himself a pretty decent actor, one had to be to weasel their way out of situations as well as he did.

Taking a deep breath, he walked the rest of the way to the bakery and gently pushed open the door. The door gave off a little chime as he walked in, alerting the women behind the counter to his presence. He seemed to be the only patron in the bakery at the moment. In fact, they seemed to be preparing to close for the night.

“Welcome to Moominhouse bakery, how can we help you?” the woman smiled warmly at him. She looked very similar to Moomintroll, except she had bright green eyes and was wearing a white and red stripped apron.

Snufkin took off his hat and bowed with a flourish. “I come bearing a message from Princess Snorkmaiden, for one Sir Moomintroll.”

“Oh!” the woman’s hands shot up to her mouth in surprise. “Oh dear, let me go get him. Just one moment please.” She quickly disappeared behind a door.

She came back soon enough, followed closely by two figures. One he recognized as Moomintroll, the other was a new figure, very similar to the other two, but sporting a black top hat.

“Moomin dear, this nice young man is here to see you” the woman gestured for her son to walk in front of her.

As he did, Snufkin gave another polite bow for good measure. “I come bearing a message from the Princess.” He gingerly held out the bouquet up to the troll, as well as the letter he had prepared. "It seems she’s quite interested in getting to know you.”

A flush began to make its way from the tips of Moomin’s ears down to his cheeks. “O-oh my! This is quite the surprise, I don’t know what to say…”

“You needn’t say anything just yet, sir. The Princess understands that you may need time to respond. I am simply here to deliver the message.” Snufkin gave a small bow, preparing to make his leave, before Moomintroll’s voice stopped him.

“Oh dear, won’t you stay for tea? You walked a long way here, you must be famished.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t impose-“ Snufkin started to say, before being rudely interrupted by his own stomach growling. He suddenly realized he hadn’t eaten a single thing since breakfast, too absorbed in writing the letter. His face flushed with embarrassment.

The woman from before only giggled at him. “Now don’t you worry dear, I’ll have some tea ready in a second. Pappa, be a dear and bring out some of the scones for our guest, would you?”

“Of course, Mamma.” The fellow in the top hat smiled warmly at his wife.

The woman smiled at him, and Snufkin was instantly able to feel the gentle, motherly aura radiating off of her. “By the way dear, my name is Moominmamma. My husband over there is Moominpappa, and of course you know our dear Moomintroll. What might we call you?”

Snufkin blinked, this certainly wasn’t how he was expecting this to go. But he supposed there was no harm accepting their hospitality. “Snufkin.”

“Well Snufkin, please make yourself at home, I’ll be right back with some tea.” She said before disappearing into one of the back rooms of the bakery.

Snufkin stood still, not moving an inch. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Sure she said to make himself at home, but surely-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Moomintroll seemed to have pulled out a chair for him. Honestly, Snufkin had been so in his own mind he had forgotten the troll was there.

“Please have a seat, you must be tired.”

Snufkin could only nod, and quietly sat down in the chair offered to him. Moomintroll himself took a seat directly across from him, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“What’s she like? Princess Snorkmaiden, I mean.” Moomintroll tilted his head in thought.

“Oh, um…” What was he supposed to say? He had only met her yesterday. “I’m not quite sure myself, I’m afraid. I was just recently hired. But she seems quite nice, very beautiful as well.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure. Oh, this is all quite the surprise, I must admit. I’m not quite sure how to feel about it. Nervous, I suppose?” the troll seemed quite talkative, perhaps it was nerves, as he said. “I mean, me of all people? I don’t think I’ve ever even met the Princess, why would she take notice in someone like me? Oh dear, I’m rambling aren’t I? I’m so sorry. This is all so unfamiliar to me”

“It’s quite all right, this is an unfamiliar situation to me as well.” Snufkin found himself saying before thinking it through fully.

“Oh? Have you never done this sort of thing before?” Moomin tilted his head curiously.

“No, I haven’t.” he wasn’t sure why he was divulging this information. Wasn’t this unprofessional of him? But something about Moomintroll seemed to make him let his guard down and speak without thinking.

Moomintroll smiled brightly at him, and Snufkin felt his stomach do a flip. “Then I suppose this is new to both of us! How exciting, that makes me feel relieved.”

Snufkin couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. What an interesting person, this Moomintroll.

Moominmamma walked back into the room, carrying two steaming cups of tea and two blueberry scones. She placed them on the table between the two of them. “Here you go. Be careful, the tea is very hot.”

“Thank you very much, ma’am. That’s very kind of you. But I’m afraid I don’t have any money…” He trailed off.

“Nonsense, you’re our guest, there’s no need to pay. Please help yourself.” She waved off his concern easily and left the room.

This family sure was hospitable, they didn’t even know him and yet here they were, welcoming him in their home and feeding him. Nobody had ever treated him with such kindness before. A brief, dark part of Snufkin’s heart feared that they were only being this polite because of how he was dressed, and that they wouldn’t give him the time of day if they saw how he was normally. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. No, he had seen how polite they were to his neighbors. This seemed to just be how the Moomin family was to everyone.

“So” Moomin said after a big bite of scone. “Tell me about yourself.”

Was this normal, for a minstrel to casually spend time with the person he was hired to court? He wasn’t sure, something told him that this was probably unheard of. But then again, he wasn’t a properly trained minstrel, he was just a musician they found on the streets. So he supposed he could be forgiven for a quick breach in protocol.

“Let’s see…” Snufkin thought for a second, sipping his tea. What could he tell Moomintroll? He didn’t want to tell him anything about his family, that seemed much too personal. “Well, I’m a musician.” Way to go, Snufkin, he thought to himself. That much was obvious. You’re a minstrel, of course you are a musician.

Thankfully, Moomintroll seemed to either not notice or not mind his blunder, and just looked at him curiously. “Oh? What do you play?”

“Mostly the harmonica, but I’ve dabbled in the flute and the guitar before as well.”

“Oh wow! You sound so well rounded. I’d love to hear you play sometime.” At this point Moomin was resting with his elbows on the table, head resting in his paws, looking at Snufkin like he was telling the most interesting story in the world.

Normally Snufkin would gladly offer to play a tune, but Moomin’s undivided attention made him nervous, so he quickly tried to change the topic. “’I’m also quite fond of traveling.”

“Oh really? Wow! You know, my Pappa was a traveler before he met Mamma. He always tells me the most wonderful stories from his adventures. I bet you have plenty of interesting stories of your own.” Moomins ears perked up, and Snufkin felt relieved. It seemed this was the perfect distraction from talking about music.

“Oh, I don’t know about interesting…”

“Don’t be so modest! I’m sure a fellow like yourself must get into some wonderful adventures. Oh how I’d love to go on an adventure, even just once in my life.” Moomintroll sighed dreamily.

“What’s stopping you?” He took a small bite out of the scone, temporarily surprised by how delicious it was. And also oddly familiar.

“Oh well you know, I have all of my responsibilities here at home. Besides, Pappa says it’s much too dangerous for me to go out on my own without any prior experience. But how am I supposed to gain any experience if he won’t let me go!” He crossed his arms and pouted.

Snufkin couldn’t help but chuckle at the childish look on his face. Thankfully, Moomin didn’t seem offended by this, rather, an emotion Snufkin couldn’t quite place spread across his face instead. Well, at least it didn’t look like a negative emotion. “Perhaps you can start off small, taking smaller adventures closer to home and work your way up.”

“Hmm I supposed your right.” Moomin nodded, suddenly deep in thought as he dreamt up possible adventures.

Snufkin looked out the window as he finished his tea. The sun was almost completely set, he really should send word back to the Princess that he successfully delivered the message. “Well, thank you very much for the tea and scones, but I’m afraid I must get going.”

“Oh of course, of course, I hope I didn’t keep you too long.” As Snufkin stood up, Moomin did as well, walking him to the door. “Oh, but how will I send my reply to the Princess?”

Snufkin thought for a moment. “I shall come back in two days time. Will that be enough time for you to prepare a reply?”

“Oh yes, that should be plenty. I’ll uh, see you then I guess?” He fidgeted with his tail.

Snufkin nodded. “Yes, I’ll see you then. Thank you again, please give your parents my regards.” He gave a small wave before walking away.

He breathed in the fresh night air and smiled, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. It hadn’t gone as terribly as he was afraid it would. In fact, he might even say it had been rather pleasant.

Perhaps this new job wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult, their first meeting is kinda hard to write, hopefully the next chapters will be better. I wanted to emphasize how kind and welcoming the Moomin family is, so I imagined they wouldn't hesitate to invite him for tea
> 
> Flower meanings for this chapter: anthuriums represent hospitality, happiness, and abundance.


	5. Snorkmaiden's dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check back in on Snorkmaiden and see how she feels about the whole courting situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snorkmaiden's POV]

As Snufkin left the room, Snorkmaiden couldn’t help the frown that appeared on her face. She felt bad, she shouldn’t be upset with him, it wasn’t _his_ fault. He was just doing what he was told.

He had come back bearing news: the courting was going well. Moomintroll seemed to show an interest in her, and had even written her a letter in reply. She knew this should make her happy, but it didn’t she glared angrily at the letter she had been handed.

She was sure this Moomintroll fellow was probably a very nice man. He seemed like quite the character. It was obvious from his letter he was trying to be very serious and romantic, but it came off rather awkward and silly. She supposed that could be charming in its own way. She knew she should be overjoyed that he seemed interested, but it didn’t change how she felt.

She knew she could never truly love him. And for that she felt guilty. Here she was, courting a man she knew she could never truly love the way he deserved. It just wasn’t the same with a man. It felt cruel, but what was she to do? Her hands were tied, her royal duty like the bonds of the strongest rope.

It isn’t fair! She’s already a princess, why does she need to marry a nobleman? She shouldn’t need to prove herself. She’s a princess, regardless of who she marries.

But her advisors would never see it that way.

Frustrated tears began to pool up in her eyes. She wanted to get away, and there was only one person who could calm her nerves now.

“I’ll be going to my room.” She announced to the guards. They nodded and silently escorted her to her room.

Once inside, she waited until the doors to her room were fully closed. She knew the guards would be waiting there at their post, so she had to be quiet. She snuck over to her bed, reaching underneath and pulling out a box. Inside was a plain yellow dress, or as plain as she could get, and a long white cloak. She quickly changed into them, slipping the hood of the cloak over her head. She took her usual route, climbing out her bathroom window. It was the only window of hers that wasn’t under surveillance in order to allow her privacy. She threw down the rope made of various gowns and dresses tied in a knot and carefully climbed down. She snuck through the courtyard with a practiced ease, sighing when she made it safely outside the castle grounds.

She quickly made her way to the familiar forest, and weaved her way through the trees until her eyes met the familiar wooden house of the witch. To her relief, the one she was looking for was already outside.

“Alicia!” she called out, running to embrace her best friend.

“Snorkmaiden! Oh it’s so good to see you!” Alicia beamed, embracing her friend. Her long red hair cascaded against Snorkmaiden’s fur like a protective curtain. “How have you been?”

Snorkmaiden pulled back, looking up at the girl with tear filled eyes. “Oh Alicia….”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, giving her a concerned looked.

“Oh, it’s just…” Snorkmaiden sighed and finally allowed her fur to turn a solemn blue. She really didn’t want to tell Alicia, she was afraid of her reaction. But she never could keep secrets from her. “The advisors have instructed me to find a suitor. They say it’s my _duty_ as the Princess to be wed to a gentleman.” She looked down and wiped her eyes, not able to look at the young witch’s expression.

“Oh….I see…” Alicia mumbled, the disappointment obvious in her voice. She could try to hide it, but Snorkmaiden knew her too well. “Do you at least get to choose who the man is?”

“Yes, it seems I at least get a say in that much. Not that it matters…” she couldn’t help the pout on her face. She knew it was improper for a princess, but rules be damned. When have they ever done anything good for her?

“Well, you never know, maybe you’ll find you end up liking whatever guy you choose?” Alicia offered, but even she didn’t sound sure of herself.

“I doubt it. None of them could ever make me happy.” As she said this, she laced her fingers with Alicia’s. “It’s just not the same.”

Alicia gave her a sad smile, one that pierced through her very heart. “I know. I’m sorry.” She leaned her head on Snorkmaiden’s shoulders, providing a silent comfort.

The two of them sat there quietly, mourning the loss of their happiness.

Snorkmaiden was the first one to break the silence. “Will you still be here? Even after I’m married off?”

Alicia gave her paw a squeeze. “I won’t be going anywhere.”

At least for now, they would enjoy each other’s company, pretending that their time together wasn’t ticking away like a clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm feeling wlw and mlm solidarity in this chili's tonight
> 
> while it's not the focus of this story, I also wanted to include what was going on on Snorkmaiden's side of things, as she's an important character in this story. so I may have one or two shorter chapters like this detailing things from her perspective!
> 
> also yeah i couldn't resist making it Magicmaiden, i'm weak


	6. Conflicting thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin takes some time to think about his situation and how he feels about his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

Moomin tossed and turned under his covers. He had gone to bed over an hour ago, but he just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. His mind was racing, his thoughts echoing loudly in his head making it impossible for him to relax.

He couldn’t get this whole courting thing off of his mind. Which shouldn’t be a problem, you would expect someone to be excited to be courted by a Princess. Except it wasn’t Princess Snorkmaiden he couldn’t stop thinking about, it was her minstrel, Snufkin.

Snufkin….. what an interesting fellow. Something about him was so mysterious. Perhaps it was that aloof yet kind personality of his? Oh but listen to him, acting like he knows him well enough to describe his personality. Moomin shook his head, reminding himself that no, he can’t assume to know his personality based off of one conversation.

Oh how he longed to get to know him better. To sit down and listen to him tell stories of his adventures, or listen to him play on his harmonica, or hear that adorable laugh again…

He shook his head furiously. No no no, that wasn’t right. He’s supposed to be thinking of Princess Snorkmaiden! Ugh, how frustrating his mind was! Why was this so difficult? Every other guy he knew would probably jump at the chance to be courted by the Princess. So why was he struggling to fall in love with her? Maybe it was because he hadn’t officially met her yet. Yes, that must be it. He could only pray it got easier with time.

Sighing, he gave up trying to sleep and decided some fresh air would be good for him. He made his way over to the small balcony that connected to his room. It wasn’t a large balcony, but it was just large enough for him to fully stand under the night sky. He stood out there for a while, letting the stars calm his aching heart. Knowing that he could always count on them to be there, twinkling in the sky, it brought him a sense of comfort.

Suddenly he was startled when something landed on a nearby roof with a small thud, quiet enough that he wouldn’t have been able to hear it if not for his heightened sense of hearing. Squinting his eyes and looking at the direction of the noise he was able to make out a single shadowy figure. He nearly fell backwards when the figure turned and looked at him, their eyes shining like gold. Those same eyes seemed to widen in surprise at the sight of him. The figure lost their footing for a moment, nearly dropping whatever they were carrying. They quickly regained their balance and jumped to the next roof, quickly disappearing from Moomin’s sight.

Moomin had heard the stories of the golden eyed thief. Stories of the one who was said to terrorize people gardens, steals crops and damage property. Mrs. Fillyjonk had told him all about it, on many occasions. About how her crops were stolen, her signs and fences uprooted. She would go on for ages if you let her. Even his own family had occasionally found some of their crops missing, though they hadn’t experienced any property damage. Though, the Moomins didn’t have and fences or signs in their gardens. He wondered if that had something to do with it. They hadn’t paid much mind to the few missing crops though. Moominmamma had just told him they were probably going to someone who needed them more than they did.

Now that he thought about it, his family hadn’t had any crops stolen in ages. In fact, it seemed that the people who made more of a fuss about it more were more likely to be the victims of theft. What a strange thief, he thought. He had never heard of them stealing anything besides food; they never stole valuables or money. The others talked about them like they were a menace, a danger to society. But were they really? Or was it like Mamma said, and they were simply hungry?

He sighed. Great, now his mind was racing about a completely different topic. And just when he had finally started to feel sleepy again! It seems he just wasn’t going to get any sleep that night.

__

It had been a few days since Snufkin last dropped by to pick up Moomin’s response letter to the Princess. Moomin found himself glancing towards the door numerous times throughout the day, wondering if he would show up again. Oh he really hoped he would visit soon, he had said at his next visit he would have a new song just for him- er, from the Princess of course. But Moomin couldn’t help but be excited; he was finally going to hear Snufkin play his harmonica. He wondered what sort of song it would be? He hoped it would be a joyful song. Oh, but even if it were full of sorrow, he was sure he would love it regardless.

His mother’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Moomin dear, I think that’s quite enough chocolate icing for one donut.”

Moomin looked down at the donut he was making, and sure enough he had gotten so distracted that he had been pouring icing over one donut for far too long. It was starting to spill off the tray and onto the floor.

“O-oh dear, I’m so sorry Mamma, I’ll clean it up right away.” He stumbled and grabbed a nearby towel.

His mother only giggled good-naturedly. “It’s all right, dear. We all get distracted sometimes.”

“Quite right! I’m sure you have a lot on your mind right now. What with this courting business and what not, it must be quite difficult to focus.” Moominpappa nodded in agreement.

Moomin flushed, grateful that nobody could see it from where he was wiping up the floor. “R-right, it’s all a bit much to take in…”

“Do you suppose that minstrel fellow will be stopping by again soon?” Pappa added, not looking up from the cupcakes he was icing.

“His name is Snufkin, dear.“ Moominmamma corrected, and Moomin couldn’t help but feel very grateful to her in that moment. Leave it to Mamma to remember. “And yes, do you know if he will be joining us soon, Moomin? I’d like to have some food prepared for him, the poor dear looks like he could use a good meal.”

“Oh um, I’m not sure actually. I’m afraid he didn’t say when he would drop by next.” He rinsed off the now chocolate covered towel and placed it near the door, ready to be taken to the laundry.

“Oh dear, that’s too bad. Well, I’m sure we will have plenty of food to share when he does stop by.”

Moomin just nodded, getting back to work on his donuts.

__

Much to Moomin’s disappointment, the day continued and there was no sign of Snufkin. They closed up the bakery and Moomin made his way up to his room, feeling rather dejected. He started busying himself around his room, preparing to turn in for the night, when he heard a tap on his balcony door. He went to inspect the source of the noise, but found nothing. That is, until a small pebble tapped against the door’s window. Was someone trying to get his attention? At this time of evening? The sun was going down already, leaving the sky a beautiful deep red.

Curious, he opened the door and peered over the edge of the balcony. Immediately his heart began to race, and he couldn’t stop the bright smile that etched its way onto his face. There stood Snufkin, smiling faintly at him from bellow. “May I join you?”

“Of course! Give me a second, I’ll let down the ladder” Moomin called, fumbling with the rope ladder. He’s only ever used the ladder to sneak out of the house for a bit, he’s never had someone come visit his balcony before! It was ever so exciting. It reminded him so much of the fairytale books he read as a child…a princess in a tower, a knight in shining armor calling out to her….

Shaking that thought off before it could go too far, he threw down the ladder. Snufkin caught it with ease and climbed up, maneuvering himself so that he was sitting on the rail of the balcony. “Good evening, Moomintroll. You seem well.”

_‘Better now that you’re here_’ Moomin thought, but he was not nearly brave enough to say out loud. “As do you.”

Snufkin smiled and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Moomin hadn’t even realized he had them, they must have been tucked in his belt to allow him to climb. “Flowers for you, my lord. From Princess Snorkmaiden.”

“Oh!” Moomin gently took the bouquet from his paws, admiring the arrangement of alstroemerias. Another letter was carefully tucked in with the flowers. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he had to forcefully remind himself that these were from Snorkmaiden, not Snufkin. “They’re lovely. Please give her my thanks.”

“Of course” he nodded. “She had a song prepared for you, as well.”

“Oh! How lovely! I’d love to hear it.”

Snufkin gently pulled out his harmonica. “For you, a song from the Princess’s heart.”

The song was just as beautiful as Moomin had hoped it would be. It was light and happy, with a hint of sadness that was easy to miss if you weren’t paying attention. Each note was sweet, like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day, leaving his heart feeling warm and content. He rested against the railing, his head lying on his arms. He would close his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from his companion. Snufkin looked so peaceful, the glow from the sunset highlighting his figure. His face looked more relaxed than Moomin had ever seen it, like he was one with his music. His eyes were closed, and even with his lips curled around the harmonica you could still see the hint of a smile. Moomin found himself transfixed by how easily Snufkin seemed to play, watching as his paws slide the harmonica this way and that. 

As the song came to an end, Moomin quickly shut his eyes so as not to be caught staring. Once he was sure the song was finished, he looked up to find Snufkin looking at him expectantly.

“Oh that was absolutely beautiful, Snufkin. Why, I’ve never heard anything like it.”

Snufkin’s eyes seemed to twinkle at the praise. “I’m glad you liked it. It’s an original, written just for you.”

“Oh dear” Moomin covered his reddening cheeks with his paws. “I don’t know what to say…”

“That’s quite all right, such things can’t be rushed.”

Right, he didn’t need to respond right away because the song was from Snorkmaiden, not Snufkin. He couldn’t understand why this realization made his heart drop. He should be grateful that the Princess was so patient with him, how lucky he was.

Despite that, he didn’t want this moment to end so quickly. He wanted to stay here, listening to Snufkin’s beautiful music.

“Snufkin, can you play some more for me? I’d love to hear some of your favorite songs.”

“Of course, Moomintroll. I’d be happy to.”

The two of them sat there until well after the sun went down, simply enjoying each other’s company.

__

_Dearest Moomintroll,_

_Your smile is brighter than a thousand suns, your eyes like the most brilliant forget-me-nots. With fur as white as snow and more gentle than a dove’s feathers. You must forgive my folly, for I find myself utterly captivated by you. I cannot help but wonder, do you perhaps feel the same?_

_Deepest regards,_

_Princess Snorkmaiden_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings for this chapter: Alstroemerias symbolize friendship and devotion.
> 
> the pinning is really gonna begin now fellas


	7. Sugar Sweet Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomintroll runs into Snufkin during a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know ive been updating alot, it wont always be that way im just very excited
> 
> [Moomin's POV]

It was a bright Saturday morning, and because the bakery was closed on Saturdays, Moomin found himself with nothing to do. He decided to take a walk around the kingdom, perhaps feeling the fresh air and sunshine on his fur would do him some good. He had been awfully tense lately.

He had been walking around aimlessly for about an hour when he heard it: the familiar and captivating tones of a harmonica. Snufkin was nearby, he had to be! He couldn’t help the way his ears perked up or the way his tail started wagging with excitement at the thought of seeing his friend.

He began following the music to its source, suddenly very grateful for his enhanced hearing. He weaved through the busy streets and alleyways, his focus solely on finding his friend. Eventually he found himself in a bustling courtyard, where the music was much louder than before. He looked around, excitement bubbling in his chest. He was close, Snufkin had to be here somewhere!

Then he saw him. There was Snufkin, sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of a fountain. If it wasn’t for his music, Moomin may have had trouble recognizing him. He looked very different from the Snufkin he had grown accustomed to seeing. The usual outfit he sported when visiting him was gone, replaced by a well-worn green tunic, and even from where he stood Moomin could make out the telltale signs of stich-work, signaling the many times it must have been hastily patched up. On his feet were brown boots, dry mud clinging to the bottom of them. The trousers that were usually tucked neatly into his boots were replaced by worn green ones that weren’t quite long enough to be tucked in, as if he had had them before hitting a growth spurt. To top it all off, a hand-made yellow scarf adorned his neck. A green hat sat in front of him, a few coins laid haphazardly inside. His posture was more relaxed than Moomin had ever seen it, and a small smile was on his face as he played. He looked just as dashing as always, if not more so from how comfortable he looked in his own skin.

Was this how Snufkin appeared usually? Moomin suddenly realized just how little he truly knew about him. His heart raced at the thought. Oh he still had so much more to learn. And he desperately wanted to learn all there was to know about his new friend. He felt so incredibly lucky to be able to get to know such an interesting person.

As Snufkin’s song came to an end, Moomin found himself clapping just as he usually does when Snufkin performs for him. Snufkin’s head jolted up in surprise, his eyes widening as he saw him. “Moomin?”

“That was wonderful, Snufkin! I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.” Moomin smiled and approached his friend, sitting down on the ground next to him with a soft thump.

“Thank you, I- what are you doing here?” Was it just Moomin’s imagination, or did Snufkin’s cheeks suddenly sport a very, _very_ cute pink blush?

“I was just taking a walk to clear my head, and when I heard such beautiful music I just knew it had to be you!” He smiled brightly, paying no mind to his tail wagging excitedly behind him.

“O-oh, I see…” Snufkin looked down and fiddled with his harmonica.

Moomin felt suddenly self-conscious; had he over stepped his boundaries? He would never want to disrespect Snufkin’s privacy!

But all those fears were washed away when Snufkin looked up again, that faint pink color still coloring his cheeks as he smiled. “I must say, I’m surprised. I never thought I would run into you like this.”

“As was I! Do you often come here and play?”

“Well, not here specifically. I like to travel around and play my harmonica wherever my feet take me.” Snufkin shrugged.

“Oh that sounds wonderful! I bet everyone appreciates the chance to hear your music.” Moomin sighed dreamily.

“Some do, others aren’t particularly fond of me or my music. I’ve been chased away more than once.” Snufkin said this in such a nonchalant tone, as if it wasn’t the most heartbreaking thing Moomin had ever heard.

“What?!” Moomin practically shouted, making Snufkin jump. He lowered his voice significantly for the next part. “How could anyone do such a thing? That’s so cruel! And stupid too! How could they not appreciate your lovely music? Those people have no taste!” He felt his fur puff up in anger at the thought of such idiotic people.

Snufkin just stared at him, the pink blush from before returning to his cheeks with vigor. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke again. “That’s….Thank you. That’s very kind of you to say.” he mumbled softly, no longer looking at him.

Now it was Moomin’s turn to be embarrassed. “O-oh, of course.”

The two sat there, in a rather awkward silence, not looking at each other but not wanting to leave either. Eventually Snufkin began to play another tune on his harmonica, and the tension seemed to float off of Moomin’s shoulders as he listened.

Suddenly, Moomin came up with an idea. He was bursting to tell his friend, but decided to wait until after his song was finished.

“Oh Snufkin! I just had the most wonderful idea!”

“Oh?” Snufkin gave him a crooked smile, which made Moomin’s stomach do a flip.

“Yes! You should come back to the bakery with me! Have you ever baked before? Oh I’d love to show you how!” at this point he was, quite literally, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

“Oh, but wouldn’t I just get in the way?”

“Nonsense, it would be so much fun! Oh please say you’ll come?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…” he said, standing up and brushing himself off.

“Hurray!” Moomin quickly grabbed his paw in excitement and began pulling him towards the bakery.

“Wait Moomin, my hat!” Snufkin stumbled, trying to slow Moomin down.

“Oh! Right! Sorry.” Moomin flushed, letting go of Snufkin’s paw and rubbing the back of his head. How embarrassing, he had gotten too caught up in his excitement, it seems.

Snufkin walked back to him, quietly sticking the few coins he had collected into the pockets of his tunic. Moomin restrained himself from grabbing the mumrik’s paws again, still embarrassed by his blunder. Not only that, but he hadn’t asked if Snufkin was ok with it! Oh dear, what if he was angry at him?

But Snufkin just looked at him and smiled, that wonderful lopsided smile of his. “Are you sure your parent’s won’t mind?”

“Of course not! I bet Mamma will be excited, she loves teaching people how to bake. She taught both Sniff and I, although Sniff seems to prefer eating rather than baking…”

“Sniff?” Snufkin looked at him in confusion.

“Oh! You haven’t met Sniff yet, have you? He’s my little brother. Er.. adopted little brother, I should add. You’ll see we look nothing alike.” Moomin quickly explained.

“Oh I see, I’m surprised I haven’t seen him around, then.”

“He doesn’t hang around the bakery very often. He’s usually either in the upper floors or off trying out one of his silly schemes.” Moomin gave a chuckle at the thought of it.

The two chatted away until they eventually wound up at the back door to the bakery. “Ah, here we are!” Moomin skipped the last few steps, opening the door to allow Snufkin in the kitchen.

“Mamma, I’m home! And I’ve brought Snufkin!” Moomin called to his mother, who seemed to be kneading some dough.

“Welcome back, dear. And hello Snufkin, how lovely to see you.”

“Mamma, I was hoping we could teach Snufkin to bake something, is that ok?” he walked over to his mother, watching as she skillfully molded the dough into perfect croissants.

“Of course, that sounds very fun.” she smiled at her son before turning to Snufkin. “Do you have any experience baking, dear?”

“Not much, I’m afraid.” Snufkin admitted. “I often help my older sister in the kitchen, but she does most of the harder work herself.”

Moomin’s ears perked up at the mention of his sister. Snufkin had never mentioned his family before!

Before he could comment on this new discovery, Moominmamma spoke up. “That’s quite all right. Why don’t we start with something that’s not too difficult, then? And something you can easily bring home to share with your family as well.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, ma’am, but I wouldn’t want to take away from your bakery-“

“Nonsense dear, there’s plenty to go around. Besides, I’m sure your sister will be very happy to have something you made yourself. And please, call me Moominmamma.” Moominmamma wiped her paws off on her apron. “How about some cookies? That way there will be plenty to bring home.”

Snufkin fidgeted with his paws, a gesture Moomin was quickly starting to realize meant he was nervous. “That sounds wonderful, thank you Moominmamma.”

“Moomin dear, why don’t you show Snufkin how to make our homemade snickerdoodles? I have to keep working on these croissants, but I’m sure you can handle teaching him.” She just gave him a smile that seemed to say she knew something that he didn’t. He decided he wouldn’t worry about it for now.

“Of course Mamma! Follow me, Snufkin, we can work over here.” He gestured to one of the empty counters that would be out of Mamma’s way.

As it turned out, Snufkin was better at baking than he let on. His paws were quick in kneading the dough, though he seemed to struggle a bit when shaping them. Much to Snufkin’s frustration, his sharp claws seemed to get in the way when shaping the dough into little balls.

Moomin glanced over from where he was working with his own dough and felt his breath catch in his throat. Snufkin seemed completely focused on the work in front of him, with the cutest look of concentration on his face. His eyes were scrunched up and his tongue seemed to stick out of his mouth slightly as he focused on shaping the dough. And, Moomin noticed, he had quite a bit of cinnamon stuck to his cheek. How it had gotten there, Moomin didn’t know, but it just made him want to learn over and kiss the young mumrik.

Oh. _Oh no_.

Was he in love with Snufkin?

He felt heat rise to his face and quickly turned back to his own work. Thankfully, he was so adept at baking his paws seemed to work even with his mind elsewhere. To an onlooker, it would look as if he were simply focusing on his craft.

But inside his mind was racing. He knew he had been interested in Snufkin, had been since he had met him. Sure, he had a hard time getting him off his mind, but he was supposed to be in love with Snorkmaiden! Surely that had just been a moment of confusion, a slip of the mind. If he looked at Snufkin now, he wouldn’t feel the same urge to kiss him.

He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and nope, he still wanted to kiss him. Quite a bit, in fact.

He held back a groan, not wanting to alert the other to his plight. How had he let this happen? He had been trying so very, very hard to be in love with Princess Snorkmaiden. Why couldn’t he get it right?

He was broken out of his trance when Snufkin gave a triumphant laugh. Looking over, Snufkin had his paws on his hips and a smirk on his face, looking proudly over the balls of dough he had successfully shaped.

His glee had caught Mamma’s attention as well, and she came over and gave the tray of cookies a look. “Very good dear, they look perfect. Are you ready to bake them?”

“Yes, I think so. What about you, Moomintroll?” he turned back to his friend.

Thankfully Moomin was able to break himself out of his own thoughts and come back to reality for the time being. “Oh yes, I think I’m about ready as well.”

“All right, I’ll put them in the oven, why don’t you boys go upstairs while you wait? I think Sniff is upstairs as well, I’m sure he’d like some company.”

Honestly, Moomin was torn. On one hand, after his startling realization, he wanted nothing more than to spend time alone with Snufkin. On the other hand, he was now _very_ afraid of spending time alone with Snufkin, and having Sniff there as a buffer might help him until he gets his feelings under control.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Right, I’m sure Sniff would like to meet you, come on, I’ll show you upstairs.”

__

The three of them sat in the Moomin’s living room chatting. Currently, Snufkin was telling them about one of his adventures. Sniff had gotten him to do so after enough prodding, much to both Moomin’s elation and chagrin. He wanted to hear Snufkin’s stories, but also worried that his little brother would upset his friend (or crush, he supposed) with his incessant prodding. Snufkin seemed to take it in stride though.

“So? What did you do?” Sniff prompted. He was currently laying on the floor with his feet kicking rhythmically behind him, seemingly enthralled in Snufkin’s story.

“Well, it turns out the pirates weren’t_ really _pirates after all. They were just some local teens with the idea of running off and becoming pirates stuck in their head. We found out because all the commotion attracted one of their parents to the scene. You should have seen the looks on their faces!”

The three of them all laughed at the thought of it.

“Imagine that though, being a pirate. Sailing around collecting treasure! Doesn’t that just sound wonderful? Imagine all the gold coins they must find!” Sniff sighed dreamily.

“Oh, I doubt it’s quite as wondrous as you think it is.” Snufkin chuckled.

“Well yes, but-“ Sniff stopped mid-sentence, easily distracted. “Do you guys smell that? Something smells wonderful!”

As if on cue, Moominmamma walked into the room, carrying two baskets of fresh snickerdoodles in her paws. “I thought you three might enjoy having some cookies while you talked.” She turned to Snufkin and handed him the basket with rather lumpy looking cookies in it. “They seem to have come out very well.”

“Oh boy!” Sniff jumped up at the sight of food and went to grab one, before Moomin stopped him.

“Now Sniff, those are Snufkin’s. Save those for him, you can have some from my batch.” He pointed to the other basket Moominmamma had set down.

“Oh I don’t mind sharing” Snufkin interjected.

“No you don’t understand.” Moomin sighed. “If you let him have some, he will eat the entire batch, and then you won’t have any to take home for your family.”

Sniff gave him a pointed look, already eating some of Moomin’s cookies. “It’s not _my_ fault, you can’t give me cookies and not expect me to eat them!”

Moomin glared right back. “Yes, but you are supposed to leave some for the rest of us, you know!”

The two stopped their bickering when they heard Snufkin start to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Sniff pouted, putting his paws on his hips indignantly.

“Nothing, you two just seem very close, is all.” Snufkin shook his head. “Reminds me of my own siblings.”

“Oh? You have more than just a sister?” Moomin looked at him.

“Oh er, yes. You could say that.” Snufkin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Moomin blinked. What did he mean by ‘you could say that’? Before he could ask, Snufkin continued.

“Still, I’d be honored if you both tried one of my cookies and told me what you think. I’d hate to bring home cookies that taste bad.”

“Yes!” Sniff cheered, quickly snatching a cookie from Snufkin’s basket and shoving it in his mouth. Moomin glared at him before grabbing one as well, tentatively biting into it.

“They’re delicious, Snufkin! You did so well for your first time making them!” Moomin smiled between bites. Despite their lopsided appearance, the cookies tasted wonderful.

“Yeah, I could eat a whole bunch of them!” Sniff nodded.

Snufkin chuckled. “Thank you, that’s high praise coming from you both.” He took one for himself and tried it. “Mm yes, I think my siblings will be very happy with them. Thank you again, Moomintroll, for helping me make them.”

Moomin felt his cheeks warm up at the grateful look Snufkin gave him. “O-of course! You did most of it yourself, anyways, I was just sort there to guide you.”

“And what a wonderful guide you were. These came out great, and I had a lot of fun making them.”

“Well you’re welcome to come over anytime and make them, I’d be more than happy to eat them for you!” Sniff smiled brightly.

Moomin gawked at his little brother, horrified by his bluntness, but Snufkin just laughed heartily.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sniff. But I’m afraid I should get going for today. I don’t think my sister would appreciate me bringing cookies home late, my younger siblings sure don’t need sugar late at night.”

“Oh, of course! Will you still um… will you still be coming by tomorrow?” The thought made Moomin both nervous and excited.

“Of course, and I’ll have a new letter from the Princess as well.” He stood up, grabbing the basket.

“Oh I’ll walk you to the door” Moomin scrambled to his feet, desperate to stay with him even a moment longer. Sniff just waved goodbye to them, mouth full of cookies already.

The two walked silently down the stairs, and arrived at the door far too quickly for Moomin’s liking.

Snufkin seemed to sense his friend’s sadness. “Cheer up, I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”

“Right, of course.” He shuffled his feet nervously. “I hope your siblings like the cookies you made.”

“Oh I’m sure they will, I used the best recipe, after all” he smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Moomintroll.”

“Goodbye Snufkin!” Moomin called to his friend’s retreating back. He watched him go for a few more moments before closing the door and leaning against it with a sigh.

Oh what was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up having way too much fun with this chapter, it's the longest one yet. im a sucker for cute baking scenes. i hope you guys like it! the pining will only get worse
> 
> also this is the chapter where I realized I forgot to add poor Sniff into the story. rip Sniff. so here he is, the rat boy.


	8. Little Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin runs into some unexpected company at Moominhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV for the most part, but there is a shift at the end.]

The more he got to know Moomintroll, the harder Snufkin found it to stay away from him. The time between their visits shortened noticeably. He could only hope Moomintroll assumed it was because Snorkmaiden’s feelings were deepening for the troll rather than his own.

Snufkin prided himself on one thing, and that was knowing his own mind. He spent plenty of time alone, allowing himself time to think things over and analyze his own feelings. And after a lot of thinking and arguing with himself, he couldn’t deny he had become quite smitten with Moomintroll. And it terrified him more than anything ever had before.

He had no idea how to handle these feelings. It’s not like he had much of an example to go off of. His own father was never home, having left when Snufkin was a young child in search of a job to help provide for the family. All had to prove that his father was still alive were the monthly letters that arrived with money and a note wishing both him and his mother well. And his mother’s other suitors never stuck around for long.

Just what was one supposed to do when they had their first love? Snufkin had never thought he would be the kind of person to fall in love. He was a solitary person, always on the move. He loved his family, but the idea of settling down and starting his own had never appealed to him. Besides, he could never in this wildest dreams imagine someone falling in love with him, so what was the point? Why give your heart away when you know it will just be broken? That’s why he had decided at a young age to never fall in love.

But as always, it seemed life had other plans for him. His heart had gone and fallen in love without his permission, and it was much too late to stop it now.

And as if to add insult to injury, he had gone and fallen in love with someone so far out of reach it was laughable. What an idiot he was, falling in love with the man he was hired to court. To fall in love with the Princess’s lover was a fool’s error. Not only was it guaranteed to be unrequited, but it was probably some sort of legal crime as well.

And yet, despite all this, he couldn’t make these feelings go away. They were too engrained in his heart already. Just the thought of the young troll made his heart flutter.

So instead, he decided to seal his fate. He would bury these feelings deep within his heart, no matter how painful it may be. Because in the end it didn’t matter how he felt, his feelings weren’t important in this situation. If it meant making Moomintroll happy, then he could continue hiding his feelings. Anything to keep being graced with that wonderful smile.

With this in mind, he began his trek towards Moominhouse bakery. In his hand he clutched a bouquet of purple lilac and white carnations. He may not be able to profess his love, but even being able to express it secretly through flowers helped ease his aching heart. A new letter was placed between the flowers as usual. Now that he had realized the extent of his feelings for the troll, writing the letters became much easier. After all, it’s much easier to write a love letter to someone you actually love.

As per their new routine, Snufkin walked up to the bottom of Moomintroll’s balcony. It only took a pebble or two before Moomin opened the door. He must have been waiting for Snufkin’s arrival. The thought made his heart stutter.

“Snufkin!” Moomin called out, excitement clear in his voice.

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin did his utmost to keep his reply as calm as possible. But in his heart he wanted to greet his friend with just as much, if not more excitement.

Moomin let down the ladder, and Snufkin quickly climbed up, his feet meeting the balcony with a soft thump.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Moomin admitted.

Snufkin felt his heart ache at those words. If only he meant them the way Snufkin wished he did.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, my dear friend. Flowers, for you my lord.” He presented them with a flourish, then quickly added, “From Princess Snorkmaiden.” He couldn’t believe he had almost forgotten to say that! What was he thinking?!

Moomin’s face turned that beautiful pink it always did when he presented him the flowers. “Oh, thank you! They’re beautiful…” He took them from him, their paws gently brushing and making Snufkin’s stomach do somersaults. He held them up to his snout and smiled. “They smell lovely as well.”

Snufkin gulped, still not quite recovered from the accidental hand touching. So he tried to think quickly of something to say. “Shall I play the new song for you?”

“Oh yes, I’d love that!”

Relieved that he would soon be free of his traitorous tongue, he brought his harmonica out from his pocket. This time he was extra careful to get the words correctly. “For you, a song from the Princess’s heart.”

He began to play, finding his nerves fade away with each note. This new song he had written was one part longing, two parts sadness, and the rest the joy of companionship.

As he played, he watched Moomin’s reaction. The troll was once again leaning against the railing of the balcony, his eyes closed. His tail swished back and forth behind him, swaying gently to the rhythm of the music. Snufkin wished he could cherish this moment.

But once again, life had other plans. The door to Moomin’s room swung open, and the surprise caused Snufkin’s playing to come to a screeching halt.

“Snufkin!?”

Snufkin felt his whole body tense up. He knew that voice. Please, not here of all places. He jerked around, and sure enough, was met with a familiar face.

“My!?”

“What in Groke’s name are you wearing??” She cackled loudly, pointing at him impolitely.

Moomin just looked between the two of them, clearly confused.

Snufkin felt his cheeks heat up, much to his chagrin. “None of your business, Little My! What are you doing here?” he snapped.

“I could ask you the same thing!” she snapped right back.

Snufkin just stood there, trying to find an answer that wouldn’t result in endless teasing.

Little My turned back to Moomin in a huff. “Didn’t Moominpappa say you were being courted by the Princess? What’s this bozo doing here?” She looked back and forth between Snufkin and the flowers that Moomin held in his hands.

“Well yes, I-“ Moomin started, but didn’t get a chance to answer as realization crossed Little My face.

“No way, oh my groke. Are you serious?” She began full on cackling. “You’re telling me that you, Snufkin, got a job? A real honest job? And of all the jobs in the kingdom, you’re stuck wooing this great fuzzball on behalf of the princess?” she motioned back to Moomin with her thumb. “Oh just wait until the others hear about this!”

Snufkin flustered, horrified that his sister would insult Moomin to his face like that. “My, don’t be rude! And yes, for your information, some of us are actually trying to make money to provide for our family, unlike others!” he snapped. It was a rather harsh thing to say, but at the moment he was too fired up to care.

“Oh get off your high horse, you bastard. I provide for them too, where do you think I always got the food that I bring home?” She seemed to snap back with just as much fury.

“You’ve been stealing from the Moomins?!” Snufkin’s voice got higher, his ears turned red. Out of anger or embarrassment for his sister’s actions, he wasn’t sure. So that was why those muffins and scones she brought home were so familiar!

“Oh come off it, that’s rich coming from you! Don’t think I don’t know how you always get the food you bring home!”

“Um, pardon me.” Moomin interrupted their feud. The two of them had been so caught up in their fight they forgot he was there. “Little My doesn’t steal from us, my mother is more than willing to share, in fact she always makes extra for her.”

While this admission did help quell his anger, it also made him all the more embarrassed for his outburst.

“See?! How dare you accuse me like that!” Little My stuck her nose up in triumph.

“Um, how exactly do you two know each other?” Moomin said, looking frantically between the two for answers.

“Why, he’s my baby brother, that’s how!” My puffed out her chest and placed her hands on her hips, making Snufkin groan. Seems his embarrassment would only get worse.

“Eh?! You’re siblings?” he stared at them both in disbelief.

“I know, it’s hard to tell, what with how much prettier I am than he is. I don’t blame you for not noticing” Little My smirked.

Snufkin shot her a glare before adding “We’re half siblings, so we don’t look as much alike, not like My does with the rest of our siblings.”

“Other siblings? Just how many of you are there?”

“Thirty seven in total, last time mother checked. I’m the second oldest” My beamed, her anger quickly forgotten.

“Thirty seven???” Moomin gawked at her. “No wonder you always take so much of Mamma’s food!”

Snufkin cringed again. “Right, again I’m very sorry about that. I had no idea she was-“

Moomin just waved him off. “Nonsense, don’t worry about it. Our family has more food than we need, we’re more than happy to share! I’m just surprised” he said, turning back to Little My. “If my mother had known how big your family was, she would have started sending you home with more food.”

“I know she would.” Little My grumbled and looked away. “That’s why I never said anything. She does enough for us already.”

Snufkin looked at his sister in surprise before smiling at the rare display of vulnerability, which in turn just made her growl at him.

Moomin just sighed. “Listen you two, enough of that. You’re both very welcome to share our food. No, don’t say anything, I won’t hear it.” he said, shushing Snufkin before he could interject. “Our door is always open to anyone who needs it. Besides, Little My has practically become a regular in this house.”

Snufkin lifted his hat and ran a paw through his hair in a futile attempt to calm his nerves. Could this get any more embarrassing?

The door burst open once again, and in walked Sniff. “What’s everyone doing in here?”

Apparently, it could get more embarrassing. He just had to jinx himself.

“Nothing Sniff, go back to your room.” Moomin rubbed his temples.

“Nuh uh, it seems way more interesting in here!” He proclaimed, walking all the way in the room. “Hey Snufkin, whoa nice outfit!”

“Uh….thanks?” he wasn’t sure how to respond.

Little My just snorted and muttered something that sounded a lot like “yeah, for a dweeb” under her breath.

Moomin just sighed. “Listen, why don’t we all go down and have some tea.”

“Um, actually I think I’ll be taking my leave.” Snufkin muttered, fidgeting with his paws. This was all becoming way too much, and he was holding back the desire to run away right this second. He hated to cut his time with Moomin short, but the panic was overwhelming him now. There were too many people and too many things happening all at once.

“What? But you just got here!” Moomin cried out, clearly disappointed.

“I-I’m sorry, I just-“

Little My cut him off, obviously sensing her brother’s distress. “We have to get back and help our sister with dinner. Right Snufkin?”

He just nodded, too overwhelmed for words.

“Oh… allright then. But you’ll be back as usual, right Snufkin?” Moomin pleaded.

Snufkin just nodded. He may be overwhelmed, but he wanted to make sure to reassure him.

Little My grabbed his paw and started pulling him out the door. “Let’s go, Mymble Jr will be mad if we are late.”

Moomin and Sniff shuffled behind them to show them both out the door. “Have a safe walk you two!” Moomin called out at their quickly retreating backs.

__

[Note: POV switch to Little My]

The two of them walked in silence for a while before My spoke up. “I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you back there.”

Now that they were away from the bustle and he had gotten a moment to breath, Snufkin seemed more composed. “That’s all right, Little My. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s fine.” She mumbled, looking away from him. She wasn’t fond of apologies, but for Snufkin she would put that aside for the time being.

“What a small world though, for us to both know the Moomins like that.” he said, clearly trying to change the subject for her sake.

“A small world indeed.” She smirked, the look on Snufkin’s face showed that he realized he had made a mistake. “So, you seemed rather fond of Moomin. Fancy him, do you?”

Snufkin’s ears and cheeks turned a bright red. “W-what?! No, of course not! Why would you think- I’m courting him for Princess Snorkmaiden, don’t be so ridiculous!”

“Oh yeah? Then why did you get so flustered?”

“Because! For you to insinuate such a thing…!”

“Oh come on, you can’t hide these things from me. I know you too well.” she smiled, poking him in the leg. “I could see how you acted around him, those doe-eyed looks you gave him. You usually loathe the noblemen, but you seemed to have no problem with the Moomins.”

“The Moomins are different, they are wonderful family. They live with just what they need, and generously help others.” Snufkin looked at his feet as they walked.

“Yes, I know that. I’ve been the recipient of their generosity many times.” She gave him a level stare. “You’ve really fallen for him, haven’t you?”

“Well it doesn’t matter, it could never work out anyways” he grumbled, kicking at a rock on the path.

“Why’s that?” she prompted.

“Like I said, I’ve been hired to court him for the Princess. It’s her he loves, not me. Besides, imagine what would happen to me if I let it slip how I felt! If the royals found out, they would think I’m trying to steal the princess’s love! Imagine what kind of trouble that would cause our family!”

Little My looked down at her feet, frowning. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She would never admit it to his face, but she truly did want her little brother to be happy. She’s never known him to fall in love before, so for him to do so with someone unattainable, her heart ached for him. The two walked in silence for a while before she spoke up again. “Well, hypothetically, if the princess wasn’t courting him, what would you do?”

He seemed to consider this for a moment. “Nothing, I suppose.”

She just gawked at him. “Nothing!? Are you crazy?”

“No, I’m not crazy, Little My.” He frowned at her before looking away. “Even if the princess wasn’t in love with him, and he with her, it would still never work out between us. He’s a noble, and I’m just a common man.”

Little My looked affronted. “Since when have you ever cared about status?”

“I don’t! It’s just, well…” he stopped in his tracks, glancing at the ocean in the distance. She could clearly see the wistful look in his eyes. The poor fool had fallen hard, she could tell. “He’s such a splendid troll. So kind and pure hearted. A vagrant like me would never be suited for someone like him.” He gestured vaguely towards himself. “Imagine what kind of trouble I would cause him. Even if I gave up thievery, my past would surely catch up with me. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Little My frowned but didn’t say anything. It’s true, neither of them had a very clean record. Sure she could argue until she was blue that they were good people, only resorting to thievery to survive. But in the eyes of the law that didn’t matter.

The two stood still for a few minutes, gazing out at the sea before Snufkin broke the silence. “Come on, we need to get this food back home. I’m sure everyone is hungry.”

And with that, they resumed their trek down to their house.

__

_My dearest Moomintroll,_

_How lucky I am that our paths have crossed! Like the waves of the ocean that pull everything close to her heart, I find myself pulled to you. Everything about you is splendid. With the wit to outsmart even the trickiest of fae, and a laugh as beautiful as a song, I find my thoughts are filled with you._

_I eagerly await your reply,_

_Princess Snorkmaiden_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, this was actually the first chapter I started writing for the whole fic. i didn’t have the whole thing down, just the argument and subsequent heart to heart between Snufkin and Little My. it’s actually what kick started this whole fic, oddly enough
> 
> also side note i was very tempted to name this chapter "Snufkin goes on Family Feud"
> 
> Flower notes for this chapter:  
Purple lilacs symbolize first love, while white carnations symbolize innocence and pure love


	9. A Little Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin confronts his feelings and what they mean for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: It's a pretty heavy coming out chapter, lots of coming to terms with being gay and overcoming internalized homophobia. If that might be too much for you, feel free to skip to the authors notes at the end for a basic summary of what happens.
> 
> [Moomin's POV]

After the hectic day he just had, finally getting to lie down on his bed for the night seemed heavenly. His father always said that with Little My around there was never a dull moment in Moominhouse, and today’s events had certainly proven that.

He would never, not even in his wildest dreams, have imagined that Little My and Snufkin were related. The two of them seemed like polar opposites. Where Snufkin was calm and soft spoken, Little My was wild and very outspoken. Snufkin could easily sit in a comfortable silence, but Little My felt the need to fill any and all silences. They didn’t even resemble each other in appearance.

To think that this whole time, the two of them had been related. Even before they had met he and Snufkin had been connected, so close yet so very far away. He couldn’t help but wonder how things would be different if they had met through Little My rather than through the Princess. If they had met before this, would things have turned out differently? Maybe they could have been happy…

Oh dear, there went his mind again. Ever since his realization, his mind seemed to wander to Snufkin even more frequently than usual. Oh Snufkin… While he was thankful he got the chance to learn more about Snufkin’s family, he couldn’t help but wish he could have spent more time alone with him as well. He didn’t even get to hear the rest of his new tune!

Even if they couldn’t be together the way his heart longed for, he longed to be close to him in whatever way possible. Even if he couldn’t hold his paw, he wanted to be able to hear his sweet laugh. Even if he would never be able to embrace him, he wanted to admire his timid smile from afar. He would just have to learn to be content with the little bits and pieces he got.

Moomin sighed, this line of thought was just making the ache in his heart throb with a vengeance. He willed himself to think of something else, to give his heart a break.

He thought back to something Little My had said during her argument with Snufkin. When Snufkin had accused her of stealing from his family, she had snapped “That’s rich coming from you!”

Just what did she mean by that? Moomin found himself frowning in deep thought. Was she implying that Snufkin stole something?

Moomin gasped, the dots in his head beginning to connect. He suddenly recalled his encounter with the golden eyed thief the other night. Looking back on it, while he could only see the thief’s shadow, he had to admit they had a very similar build to Snufkin. And Snufkin’s beautiful brown eyes could look almost golden if the light hit them just right…

It would certainly make sense, knowing what he knows now. If what he and Little My had said about their family was true, then it really would be hard to find enough food to feed thirty eight people.

Was it possible? Could Snufkin be the golden eyed thief? And if so, is that supposed to make Moomin love him any less? He could imagine his neighbors saying it should. But he found that no matter how much he thought it over, it didn’t make him adore the mumrik any less. After all, if it was him, he was only taking the food to feed his family. Was that really that wrong?

He sighed and laid face down on his bed, feeling as if his whole world had turned upside down. These days he didn’t know what to think or what to feel.

There was no doubt in his mind now, he was fully, properly in love with Snufkin. He could lie to himself until he turned blue, but it wouldn’t change the truth.

__

Little My came by the house as usual the next day, as if yesterday’s fiasco hadn’t happened. She was currently trying to get a reaction out of him by nosily poking around his room, but he just wasn’t feeling up to their usual bickering right now. He just couldn’t get his mind off of Snufkin.

Little My frowned when she didn’t get the response she desired. “What’s on your mind, you great marshmallow?”

“Nothing” he mumbled far too quickly for it to sound genuine.

“Oh don’t lie to me. It can’t be nothing with you sitting there sighing dramatically every other minute like that. So spill it.”

Moomin hesitated for a moment, not sure where to start. So he went with the first thing he could think of. “You’re his sister.” He turned around to face her. “Could you tell me more about Snufkin? What sort of things does he like? Do you think-”

She held up her paw to cut him off before he could ramble anymore. “What’s got you so interested in that oaf anyways? I don’t see you asking me about Princess Snorkmaiden.”

“Do you even know her?” he gave her a pointed look. He sincerely doubted she did.

“No, but it’s the principle of the thing.” She replied matter-of-factly. “What is it you want to know anyways?”

“I don’t know….I just…. He doesn’t talk much about himself, and I want to know more about him. That’s all.”

“What do you mean? You’ve met him, he’s an idiot. What you see is what you get. Nothing special.”

“My! Don’t say things like that about him!” Moomin scolded.

“He’s my brother, I can make fun of him all I want! Why do you care so much anyways?”

“I don’t! It’s just, ugh. Never mind. It’s none of your business.” He pouted and crossed his arms, turning away from the little mymble and resting his head on his desk. He hated how she always managed to bring out the childish side of him.

She wasn’t having it. She jumped onto his desk and walked right in front of him to look him in the eye. “He’s my little brother, so I’d say it’s very much my business.”

Moomin didn’t reply, still avoiding her gaze.

“What, are you in love with him or something?” she said, her voice half teasing and half genuinely curious.

This startled him enough to look her in the eye. “What?! I- How could you-“ he sputtered.

“By god, you are! You’re in love with him!” she gawked at him. “You fell in love with him while he’s courting you on the Princesses behalf!”

Moomin just looked down at his paws in shame. It was one thing to acknowledge it in his own mind, but hearing it said out loud was like a punch in the gut.

He heard her take a deep breath, and the next time she spoke her voice was uncharacteristically soft and understanding. “That’s quite the pickle you’ve found yourself in.” She smiled at him, her smile laced with pity. “But, you’ve never been one for doing things the easy way, have you?”

He grimaced. There was no hiding the truth from her now, so he might as well tell her everything. “I don’t know what to do, Little My. I know I’m supposed to love Princess Snorkmaiden, but somehow I messed it up and fell in love with Snufkin instead!”

“You aren’t _supposed_ to love anybody.” She frowned at him, a look on her face Moomin had never seen before. She looked almost…wise. “There are no rules that say who you can or cannot love. What makes you think you’re _supposed_ to love Snorkmaiden?”

“Everything!” he threw his paws up in agitation. “First of all, she’s courting me. How can you possibly turn down a Princess? Even if she didn’t have me kicked out of the kingdom, surely everybody else in the kingdom would think me the world’s greatest fool.”

“Who cares what anybody else thinks!”

“I do!” he said, frustrated that she didn’t seem to get it. “Can you imagine the kind of scorn my family would face if I were to turn her down? The neighbors would never let us live it down. I can practically hear Mrs. Fillyjonk scoffing and saying ‘did you hear, Moomintroll rejected the Princesses advances! How utterly embarrassing, I’m glad he’s not my son.’” he raised his voice in his best Fillyjonk impression.

“Mrs. Fillyjonk is a great prune, biding her time until she finally shrivels up. What she thinks doesn’t matter.”

If he wasn’t so distressed, Moomin probably would have laughed at Little My’s insult. “And besides, is that even possible? For two men to be together like that?”

Little My just rolled her eyes. “Wow, you’re more closed off from the world than I thought. You rich people need to get out of your own little worlds more.”

“What do you mean?”

“_I mean_” she huffed. “that it’s completely normal for two men to love each other romantically. The same can be said for two women. It’s really common, actually. Common out there in the real world anyways, not the make believe world people like the Fillyjonks think they live in.”

Moomin could only look at her in surprise. “Really?”

“Life isn’t like what they want you to think it is, Moomin. It’s not all big houses with pristine white fences and a nuclear family. It’s so much more than that. It’s terrible and wonderful all at the same time. It’s pain and love, similarities and differences. It’s a bunch of unique people being thrown together in one crazy world and having to make it work. There’s no right way to live your life, and anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is either an idiot or just confused like you.”

Moomin just gawked at her, like his entire world had been thrown for a loop by her words. And in a way, it had. All his life, he had thought there was a clear goal in mind that every man was supposed to aim for. That you were meant to settle down with a stable job, a nice wife, and start a family. That you should strive to be no different from your neighbors and live up to ideals set before you. Sure, his parents had always taught him that differences were meant to be treasured, that people’s uniqueness is what makes them special. But as he had grown older, he had noticed it seemed like only his parents thought that way. His neighbors certainly didn’t, they looked down on those who weren’t exactly like them.

He had just come to accept it as the cold hard truth of the world. That you had to be a certain way to fit in, that his parents had simply been shielding him from the harsh realities of life. But now Little My was telling him the world wasn’t like that at all. That instead, everyone is wonderful mismatched, no two people the same. A world where you were free to choose, free to be yourself.

“Is that… is that true?” He was having trouble finding his words, but he had to ask, to know for sure this wasn’t some kind of practical joke. “It’s ok for me to feel this way? It’s normal?”

“Yes, it’s true. You don’t have to live the way they do, Moomin.”

Her words seemed to have an almost magical effect on him, like a large weight being lifted off his shoulders. All the years he cried into his pillow, terrified because he couldn’t bring himself to be excited for his future like his peers were, they all seemed to crumble to a fine dust beneath his feet. He couldn’t stop the impending waterworks; it was as if a dam had broken inside his heart.

“Oh Moomin…. Come here, you great fuzzball.” Little My enveloped him in a hug, or as much of a hug as she could with her little arms. He appreciated it all the same.

His tears cascaded down his cheeks like waterfalls, yet somehow he felt as light as a feather. He had no idea tears could be so freeing. He was shaking with sobs, yet he had never felt more reassured.

“I thought-“ He was struggling to speak through his sobs. “I thought there was something wrong with me!”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, doofus.” Now she sounded like she was holding back tears of her own. “You’re perfectly fine. Unique, just like the rest of us.”

They stayed like that for a while, letting his tears flow until he was sure there were no more. Once he was sure they had stopped, he pulled away and gave her a watery smile. “Thank you, Little My.”

“Stupid…” Little My hastily wiped her own tears from her eyes, but it didn’t do anything to hide the fact that she had been crying. “How long have you been holding that in for?”

Moomin just chuckled, wiping his own tears. “My whole life, I suppose. You know, Little My, I don’t think I’ve given you enough credit. You’re truly wise beyond your years.”

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. “Well of course I am! Didn’t I tell you I was the second oldest? It only makes sense.”

At that Moomin just laughed, a deep hearty laugh. Yes, she may be wise, but she was just as childish as always. And he hoped that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Little My basically helps Moomin come to terms with his sexuality and his romantic feelings for Snufkin, and comforts him while he adjusts.
> 
> this chapter really had a mind of it's own. i didn't plan for it to be so emotional, but then ended up projecting a bunch. oops  
also Little My is officially the MVP of the fic, she said gay rights


	10. On Thievery and Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin asks Snufkin about something that's been weighing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

By the time Little My had left Moominhouse, Moomin was exhausted. It had been a very emotional day for him, and while he was ever so grateful for their talk, he was also incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he processed the day’s events.

So, he was in love with Snufkin. While this wasn’t necessarily new information to him, it was the first time he felt confident enough to properly admit it. He let himself whisper the words into the air quietly, as if speaking them any louder would ruin the sanctity of the moment. “I love Snufkin.” The minute the words left his mouth, he found himself unable to stop the goofy smile that grew on his face or the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. “I’m in love with him.” He said again, a giddy laugh coming out of his throat. Oh it felt wonderful to say, to finally get that off his chest.

Unfortunately, his elation was short lived as he remembered that his problems were not all solved. Yes, he may love him, but he still couldn’t be with him.

Poor Princess Snorkmaiden, she was sure to be heart broken. His heart ached for her sake. What was he going to do? He couldn’t let this keep going, that would be too cruel to her. She shouldn’t be stuck courting someone who doesn’t feel the same way, she deserves to be with someone who truly loves her.

But at the same time, if she stops courting him, would that mean no more Snufkin? Sure, Moomin liked to consider them friends, but did Snufkin even feel the same way? What if he was only spending time with him out of obligation? Or, what if he got angry at Moomin for stopping the courting, because it would make him loose his job?

Oh what was he to do? It felt like anything he chose to do would end up hurting someone in the end. All he wanted was for them to all have their happy ending.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of a pebble bouncing against his window. Oh no, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he completely forgotten that Snufkin would be visiting! He jumped up quickly from his bed, taking a moment to quickly pat down the hair on his head, trying to make himself look presentable. Not that it would help, he was sure he looked like a mess, what with all the crying he had done that day.

He opened the door shortly after the third pebble hit the window. He peered down the balcony, met with the familiar warm smile he had come to adore.

“There you are Moomintroll, I was afraid you had forgotten about me.” Snufkin teased him.

“I could never” Moomin smiled back, feeling his worries temporarily get pushed to the back of his mind at the sight of him. He threw down the ladder as per usual, and Snufkin climbed up with practiced ease.

Once his feet were firmly on the balcony, Snufkin brought out a bouquet of purple hydrangeas, the letter tucked safely inside. “Flowers, from the Princess.” He said with a grand flourish.

Moomin couldn’t help but chuckle at his antics; it seemed Snufkin was in one of his sillier moods tonight. “Why thank you, what a gentleman.”

Snufkin looked up at him with a grin, but it faltered a bit when he saw his face. “Why, Moomintroll, are you feeling all right? You look rather tired.”

“Oh yes, I’m quite fine, don’t worry. I just had a very exhausting day, that's all.” It was only partly true, but he hoped Snufkin wouldn’t notice.

“Come, let’s sit inside then. We can’t have you standing on your feet all day.” He said, surprising Moomin by gently grabbing his paws and leading him inside. Moomin couldn’t help the disappointment he felt as Snufkin let go when they sat down. “Busy day at the bakery I take it?”

“Oh yes, I suppose you can say that.”

Snufkin fumbled with his hat like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how. Moomin decided to just sit in silence to give him a minute to work out what he wanted to say.

It seemed to be the right choice, as he eventually spoke up, nervously cradling the edges of his hat in his paws. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You must think me very foolish for that scene my sister and I caused. It was very inconsiderate of us.”

“Not at all! Believe me, I know how it is with Little My. I’ve never met someone who is able to rile people up as well as she does.”

Snufkin just chuckled fondly. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. She’s quite the handful. I was quite surprised, I had no idea she knew your family.”

“I know, small world I suppose.”

“Indeed. I do hope she hasn’t been causing problems for your family.” Although this wasn’t a question, it was clear he was hoping for a proper answer.

“Not at all, in fact, my parents are quite fond of her. Mamma says she makes the place lively. Even Sniff seems to enjoy her company, although the two of them bicker a lot.”

“Bickering does seem to be something like a hobby for her.” Snufkin agreed, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Are your other siblings like her?”

“Some of them are. My younger siblings tend to be much more rambunctious like she is, Mym is always saying she’s a bad influence on them.”

“Is Mym your oldest sister? The one you mentioned before to Mamma?”

Snufkin looked up in surprise, as if he wasn’t expecting Moomin to remember that. “Yes, Mym, or Mymble Jr I should say, is the oldest. She’s very different from Little My, much calmer and more mature. Much taller too.” He added with a smirk.

Moomin chuckled. “Well, Little My can be mature when she wants to be.”

“When she wants to, yes. Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem to want to be so often.” Snufkin frowned in annoyance, and Moomin had to hold back his laughter.

“You seem to have quite the family. It must be very lively at your house.”

“Oh yes, very lively. Too lively for my taste, really.” He hummed.

“Is that why you spend so much time away from home?”

“Yes.” He sighed a little, fidgeting with his harmonica. “I love my family, but I find spending time with them to be overwhelming. I do what I can to help out, but I much prefer sleeping under the stars.”

The topic of their current conversation brought back Moomin’s earlier revelation to the forefront of his mind: about whether Snufkin was indeed the infamous local thief. He wanted so desperately to ask him, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. What if he made him angry?

“Is something on your mind?” His internal struggle must have showed on his face, as Snufkin was now giving him an inquisitive look.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just…. Snufkin can I ask you something?” he fidgeted with his paws, unable to look his friend in the face.

“Yes of course. Is something wrong?” Snufkin frowned slightly and tilted his head. Moomin found the gesture unbearably cute.

“Well it’s just… you see… I was wondering…. Oh please don’t get mad at me!” Moomin blurted out.

“I can’t imagine you saying anything that would make me angry, Moomintroll. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Well you see, I had this… encounter the other night. And it got me thinking. I was wondering if you were….well… if you were maybe….ifyouwerethegoldeneyedthief?” He blurted out the last part so quickly he worried Snufkin might not understand him.

But it seems he did, as he practically jumped out of his own skin, his harmonica dropping onto the floor with a loud clang. His eyes were wide and full of terror as he looked at Moomin. “W-wha… I-I…”

Moomin hated seeing the terrified look on his face, it practically looked like he would bolt out of the room at any second. So he gently took his paws to keep him in place and tried to give him the most earnest, calm look he could. “It’s ok, Snufkin. I won’t tell anyone if you are. Nor will I think any differently of you.”

“I-I… I have to feed my family, you must understand…” Moomin could feel how Snufkin’s paws were shaking as he spoke.

“I know, Snufkin. It’s all right.” He rubbed gentle circles on the back of his friend’s paws, trying his best to comfort him. “Family comes first, before all else.”

Snufkin seemed to wither in on himself, falling back into a seated position next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Snufkin.”

“But I’ve taken from your family’s garden before in the past! You must have noticed!”

“Well, yes, we noticed. But what are a few vegetables missing, anyways? Besides, Mamma always said the missing vegetables were going to good use.”

Snufkin just looked down at his paws. “You Moomins… you’re too forgiving…”

Moomin just squeezed his paws in response.

“I assume you’re going to ask me to stop.” Snufkin mumbled, still not looking up from their interlocked paws.

Moomin thoughts for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think I will. I may not be terribly fond of the idea of stealing, but I understand your reasoning. Besides, you know there’s no way we can use up all those fruits and vegetables we grow in this neighborhood. It would be a shame to see food go to waste, especially when it could help someone else.” At this, Snufkin looked up at him, looking more vulnerable at this moment than Moomin had ever seen him. Moomin wanted desperately to replace that sad expression with a smile, so he added “Besides, I think Mrs. Fillyjonk could stand to be knocked down a peg or two.”

At this Snufkin snorted, that wonderful smirk returning to his face. “She is one of my favorites to mess with.”

“I’ve noticed. But I’m ever so curious, why _do _you rip up all those signs?”

At this, Snufkin’s shoulder went rigid. “Because! Nature doesn’t belong to anyone, it needs to be free! The idea of someone thinking they can own part of the earth…. It’s just….asinine!”

Moomin couldn’t help but smile at the indignant tone in Snufkin’s voice. He’s never heard his friend react to something like this before, and if he was being honest, it was incredibly endearing. “I suppose you’re right, I’ve never thought of it like that before.”

“Just imagine, being so full of yourself that you think you can _own_ nature! We’ve been blessed with this land, not the other way around. It’s just….ugh!” he let go of Moomin’s paws and threw his own paws up in frustration.

“You’re very passionate about nature, aren’t you?”

“Well of course! Nature is magnificent, Moomin. It’s the perfect balance between strength and gentleness, the way it….”

Moomin found himself loosing track of what Snufkin was saying, instead finding himself captivated by the wonderfully passionate look in his eyes. What a splendid mumrik….

“Don’t you think so too?” Snufkin asked, bringing his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“Oh yes, absolutely.” he nodded. He had no idea what Snufkin had just said, and hoped that was the right answer.

It must have been, because Snufkin smiled at him, that warm gentle smile. “I’m glad you agree. I feel as if we are kindred spirits, you and I.”

Moomin felt his whole face heat up, his chest filling with a pleasant warmth. “O-oh! Yes, I think so too, Snufkin.” By Groke, if he kept saying such sweet words and looking at him so gently, Moomin was sure he would die on the spot.

Snufkin leaned down and picked up his harmonica from where it was still lying on the floor, dusting it off on his vest. “Shall I play a song for you, my friend?”

“Oh yes, that sounds wonderful.”

As Snufkin began his new tune, Moomin allowed himself to fully get lost in the melody, reveling in the presence of his dear friend.

__

_My dearest Moomintroll,_

_Dear me, I’m afraid that your gentle soul has captured my heart. Your voice is as soothing as the waves rolling on the shore. I feel I could listen to it forever, it’s absolutely mesmerizing. The way you speak with both confidence and humility, it makes my heart soar. Words cannot describe how mesmerizing you are, my dear._

_Truly yours, _

_Princess Snorkmaiden_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings for this chapter: Purple hydrangeas represent heartfelt emotions and gratitude for being understood 
> 
> this chapter gave me SOOO much trouble for days, I had awful writers block. then today i sat down and wrote it all in one go. such is the way writing goes, i guess. I'm pretty happy with how it came out, I hope you all enjoy it as well!


	11. A Fisherman's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin agrees to take Moomintroll fishing with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV]

Snufkin tightened his grip on the fishing poles he was currently carrying. He couldn’t help the childish excitement that bubbled up within him. Moomintroll had asked him if he could accompany him the next time he went fishing, and who was he to say no? To be able to spend time with Moomintroll in a more familiar and comfortable environment, doing an activity he loved? Just the two of them? How could he not be excited?

He knocked gently on the back door to the bakery, and could hear the sounds of shuffling inside. When the door swung open, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his beloved friend’s face.

“Snufkin!”

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin smiled, tipping his hat in greeting. “Are you ready to go?”

“Almost, Mamma just insisted she pack a lunch for us, so I’m waiting for her to finish. Oh come in, come in, we can’t have you just standing outside while we wait.” He said, ushering him inside.

“Oh, that’s awfully kind of her.” He smiled at her as he walked in. “Good morning, Moominmamma. Thank you very much for preparing a lunch for us.”

“Good morning Snufkin. Of course, we can’t have the two of you going hungry, especially while you’re out there in that hot sun.” she smiled to him before turning to her son. “Moomin dear, did you remember to bring your hat with you?”

“Yes Mamma. You’ve already asked me like, five times.” Moomin just laughed.

“One can never be too careful dear. There’s a life vest in the basement as well.”

“Mamma!” Moomintroll whined. “I don’t need a life vest, we aren’t going to capsize! Besides, I’m a very good swimmer.”

“Of course dear, but a mother can’t help but worry.” As she finished packing the food away into a picnic basket, she turned to Snufkin. “Do make sure he stays out of trouble, won’t you dear?”

“Of course, Moominmamma.” Snufkin smiled, ignoring the indignant protests of a very embarrassed Moomintroll behind him. He took the basket she handed him and waved as he and Moomin walked to the door.

“Be careful you two, and have fun.” she called, still waving to them.

Moomin turned around and waved back, walking backwards in order to do so. “We will Mamma, stop worrying! I’ve got everything under control!” as if to prove this, he tripped over his own feet. Luckily Snufkin was able to help stable him before he fell.

“Sorry about that, Mamma is a bit of a worrier.” He said, scratching his flushed ears in embarrassment.

Snufkin just smiled at him fondly. “I don’t mind. I find it rather sweet, actually. You’re very lucky to have such a considerate mother.”

Moomin beamed. “Oh yes, very lucky! I just wish she had more faith in me, I’m a grown Moomin, I can take care of myself.” He grumbled, trying and failing to keep the childish pout from his face. When Snufkin started laughing he just looked even more offended. “It’s true! Don’t laugh!”

“Sorry, sorry. I know you’re very capable.” He wiped tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. “Parents never seem to see it that way though. Whenever I’m visiting my family, my own mother still treats me like a child, even though I help pay for everything. So believe me, I understand.”

“Well, I’ll show them. I’m going to catch the biggest fish they’ve ever seen, then they will see just how capable I really am.” He declared, proudly throwing his fishing rod over his shoulder for emphasis. Unfortunately for him, it hit the walls of the house they were walking by, the loud _thwap_ it made really taking away from the grandeur of his speech. “R-right, uh, so where are we fishing today, Snufkin?” he coughed to hide his embarrassment.

Snufkin felt like his heart was going to burst from affection. How was it possible for someone to be so adorable? He never would have thought clumsiness could be so endearing, but he was very happy to be proven wrong.

“I figured we could do a little bit of ocean fishing today. I could show you some of my favorite fishing spots. My boat should be big enough for the two of us.”

“Oh Snufkin, you have a boat?” Moomin’s eyes shined in excitement.

“Well, it’s nothing special.” Snufkin suddenly felt flustered, he didn’t want to get Moomin’s hopes up. “Not like the boats you’re probably used to seeing in the harbor anyways. It’s just a small little boat I made during my spare time.”

“You made it yourself?! Snufkin that’s amazing!”

Snufkin gulped, now very afraid of Moomin’s inevitable disappointment when he saw what the boat really looked like. “Oh, it’s nothing really…”

They had made it to the beach, right near the cave where Snufkin usually stashed the boat away. “Here, can you hold these?” he said, passing his own fishing rod to Moomin. “I’ll just go get it real quick.”

Walking into the cave, he looked over his boat. It was very plain, and very small. Just a simple oak tree he had whittled into the shape of a boat. It wasn’t even painted or anything. But it worked perfectly for his needs, so that was all that really mattered to him.

He pushed the little boat out of the cave with a heave, only stopping when it was touching the shoreline.

“Oh Snufkin it looks amazing! I can’t believe you made this all by yourself! Where did you learn how to do such a thing?”

Snufkin’s heart swelled with pride. He couldn’t believe Moomin was impressed by such such a simple boat. “Oh, it’s just something I learned on my travels. You see, I once came across a craftsman…”

As he told his story, the two of them loaded their things into the boat and pushed off. The boat had no sail, so they each took up an oar and rowed until Snufkin brought them to a stop at his regular fishing spot.

“Oh it’s been so long since I’ve gone fishing. Pappa used to take me when I was younger. But we haven’t got the time these days. I’ve missed the smell of the ocean.” Moomin sighed happily, watching his line bob in the water.

“I usually come out here every day, often to fish, but sometimes to just admire the ocean. Isn’t it just marvelous?” he was sure he had an embarrassingly dreamy look on his face, but he couldn’t help it.

“Do you love the ocean?” Moomin asked, his ear tilting in curiosity.

“Oh yes, more than anything.” Or, almost anything. But he wouldn’t say that out loud. “It’s one of nature’s many wonders. The sound of the waves makes me feel so at peace.”

Moomin hummed and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the waves gently splashing against their boat.

That was one of the many things Snufkin admired about the troll. He’s met many people in his travels, but so many of them feel the need to fill up every silence with talking. But Moomin was different. He could appreciate the beauty in silence.

The two of them sat like that for a while, simply appreciating the sounds of nature and basking in each other’s company.

Eventually though, the silence was broken when something tugged on Moomin’s line.

“Oh!” Moomin perked up, his ears doing that thing Snufkin adored where they wiggled with excitement. “I’ve got something!”

“Indeed you have, make sure to reel it in carefully.”

And so he did, revealing a rather large looking sea bass.

“Look Snufkin! I caught one!” Moomin said, holding it up proudly.

Snufkin’s breath caught in his throat. The sun seemed to shine on Moomintrolls’s fur in such a way that made it almost look as if it were glowing, the light surrounding the troll in a beautiful halo. But even more than that, the smile on his face, one of pure unbridled joy... It was the most beautiful sight Snufkin had ever seen.

“Snufkin?”

He was pulled out of his trance like state by the worried look on the troll's face.

“Sorry, I was just so surprised! That’s such a big catch, Moomintroll. And for the first catch of the day too!” he quickly recovered.

Moomin’s bright smile returned, along with the familiar ache in Snufkin’s heart.

__

Snufkin smiled, the crackle of the fire like music to his ears. He was currently roasting some of the fish he and Moomin had caught, the two of them deciding to have a campfire on the beach once the sun had gone down. He felt so content, he couldn’t help but hum a small tune as he worked.

Moomin was sitting to his right, propping himself up by leaning on his paws behind his back. “That’s a lovely song, what’s it called?”

“Oh, I’m afraid it doesn’t have a name. It’s just a tune I made up awhile back.”

“Hmm, that’s a shame. A song that pretty should have a name just as beautiful.”

Snufkin suddenly felt very warm, and it wasn’t just from the fire he was kneeling in front of. Nobody has ever spoken of Snufkin’s songs as kindly as he has. Oh the troll was trying to kill him, saying things like that…

“Well then, why don’t you help me name it?” he suggested, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the idea. A song of his, named by Moomintroll… what a special song that would be.

Moomintroll sat up instantly, tail whipping about in excitement. “Oh really? You truly mean it?”

Snufkin chuckled at his friend’s eager display. “Of course. I’m sure whatever name you pick for it will be lovely.”

“All right, let me think for a minute.” The troll crossed his arms, a very serious, contemplative look on his face.

Snufkin smiled warmly at the sight before turning back to the fire to allow his friend time to think. As he turned the fish he was roasting over, he reflected on the day’s events.

He had spent the whole day with Moomintroll, and it had been absolutely wonderful. Normally Snufkin would feel uncomfortable, spending so much time with someone. He was a solitary creature by nature, needing to be alone. But somehow, being with Moomintroll was different. He still needed time to himself of course, but the time he spent with him wasn’t as draining as the time he spent with others. It was odd, but sometimes it felt like he was getting his alone time even when he was with Moomintroll. Almost as if they were both alone, just in the same place. He supposed it had to do with Moomin’s understanding nature; he seemed to know when the mumrik needed quiet moments. It was comforting.

“Maritime Melody”

“Pardon?” Snufkin asked, looking back at his friend.

“The song name. Maritime Melody. A name that’s light and cheerful, with a hint of sadness.” There was a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, as if he was envisioning the song in his mind.

“That’s… perfect.” Snufkin was slightly shocked. “That was exactly the kind of emotions I had intended when I wrote it.”

Moomin turned and smiled at him. “I could feel it when I listened; your songs always convey so much emotion.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yes, it’s very moving.”

Snufkin tipped his head down to hide his face with his hat, knowing he must have had a goofy looking grin on his face. Oh this Moomintroll, what a clever one he was.

He gave each fish one last turn above the fire before pulling away, handing one of the sticks to Moomintroll, their paws brushing briefly. They had both decided to eat some of the smaller fish they caught, wanting to bring Moomintroll’s big catch home for Moominmamma to cook.

“Oh it smells wonderful!” Moomin said, taking a deep breath to really savor the aroma before taking a large bite. “Oh and it’s just as delicious!”

Snufkin sat down on the sand beside him. “I’m glad you think so. There’s plenty more where that came from.” He took his own bite, and hummed. It was indeed delicious, but Snufkin fancied it was the company he was with that made it taste so lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next one are just pure fluff  
this one is basically "Snufkin pining for an entire chapter". the next one will be "Moomin pining for an entire chapter" and honestly? im living for it  
Hope you enjoy it~


	12. Moonlight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin takes Moomintroll on a midnight stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

Moomin sighed, staring out his window and watching as the sun disappeared from view. Snufkin was late. Or perhaps he wasn’t coming tonight. He supposed he was getting rather spoiled; with Snufkin visiting everyday he had come to expect it. Still, he couldn’t help the disappointment that filled his chest, nor could he pry himself away from the window.

He felt rather silly, sitting here like a forlorn prince, wistfully awaiting the return of his lover. But what was he to do? He couldn’t help how his heart felt.

He sighed, about to give up and turn in for the night when he caught sight of a familiar hat being illuminated by the street lights. The cold feeling in his chest blossomed into one of warmth and excitement. He couldn’t help himself, he rushed out onto the balcony before the figure had even gotten to the bottom of the balcony.

“Snufkin!”

“Hullo Moomintroll, I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.” Snufkin looked up at him, his brown eyes glinting almost gold in the street light.

“Oh that’s all right. You’re here now. Let me get the ladder.”

“Actually Moomintroll, I was wondering if you would join me for a walk. There’s something I want to show you.”

Oh, that was different! His heart sped up in excitement. A late night stroll with Snufkin…oh it sounded so romantic! He pinched himself, not quite sure this wasn’t all a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream.

“Yes of course! I’ll be right down!” He threw down the ladder, and clumsily made his way down, slipping on a few rungs as he went but not quite falling. “Oh, should I bring a lantern?”

“No need, I can see just fine.” Snufkin said, taking Moomin’s paws in his own and leading him away. “Besides, the light would just ruin the surprise.”

Moomin’s heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest. Snufkin had grabbed his paw! And he was still holding it! They were holding paws! Surely this must be a dream. He was very grateful that Snufkin seemed to be focused on the path in front of them because he was sure his fur must have been a bright pink.

“W-where are we going?” his voice squeaked, making him cringe in embarrassment.

“On my way here I got rather distracted. That’s why I was late, you see. But it gave me a wonderful idea, I just knew I had to bring you to see it, it’s so beautiful.”

That didn’t really answer his question, but Moomin didn’t care. His mind was too busy reeling from the way Snufkin gently squeezed his paw as he spoke. Snufkin had thought of him when he saw something beautiful! Oh he was simply going to melt, his parents would have to scrape him off the pavement at this rate.

As they walked, the street lights began to fade away. They seemed to be entering parts of the lower kingdom, where streetlights were few and far between. Moomin wasn’t quite as used to these streets, but Snufkin seemed to know them like the back of his paw.

“We’re almost there” he said, looking back at him. Moomin couldn’t see his face, his hat fully casting it in shadows, but he could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

Soon Moomin noticed something glowing up ahead. “There it is” Snufkin whispered. They veered off the path, onto a grassy field. “Watch your step.” Snufkin muttered.

Moomin looked down, and sure enough what looked to be patches of forget-me-nots were growing haphazardly in the grass. He was careful to avoid trampling them.

As they got closer to the light, Moomin realized it was not one singular light, but actually many fireflies. Their glow illuminated the clearing, and he looked around in awe. It was a beautiful little area, it almost felt like they were in their own little slice of the world. There were forget-me-nots scattered all around the clearing, their soft blue petals glowed in the combined light of the moon and the fireflies. There was a small pond to the left of them, it’s water completely still, leaving a perfect reflection of the moon and stars above them. Snufkin led them over to a large stone before sitting down and motioning for Moomin to join him.

He did so, absolutely mesmerized by the scene before him. “Snufkin this is… wow this is magnificent.”

“Isn’t it? I knew you would appreciate it. It’s one of my favorite spots, I walk by it every morning.” Snufkin took off his hat and gazed up at the stars above them, and Moomin felt the breath leave his throat.

If he thought the scenery was beautiful, it didn’t even hold a candle up to Snufkin. He’s was absolutely stunning. The moon highlighted his figure beautifully, as if caressing him with it’s light. The flickering glow from the fireflies illuminated the soft smile on his lips. Moomin felt like his heart would burst if he spent one more moment looking at him, so he followed his gaze and looked up at the stars twinkling above them.

“Isn’t it amazing? Sitting here like this, you can really feel just how vast the universe is.” Snufkin held up one of his paws into the sky, watching the moonlight filter through his fingers. “It’s mind blowing, that creatures as small as us are able to get even a glimpse of the heavens above us.”

Moomin hummed in thought. “Yes, I suppose your right. I feel it can be rather overwhelming though. Don’t you find it frightening, just how small we are?”

At this, Snufkin turned to look at him. “Oh not at all! Sure we may be small, but doesn’t that just make it all the more exhilarating? That in a world as vast as this, with such limitless possibilities, we were lucky enough to be born? It gives me chills thinking about it. Some may say that makes them feel insignificant, but I disagree. I feel like it just gives me more purpose. The chances of our existence were so small, and yet here we are, sitting here tonight. There must be a reason for it, even if we can’t fully comprehend it.”

Moomin loved this, when Snufkin would get so enraptured by nature that he would just let his thoughts out freely. Everything he said was always so poetic and thoughtful. He usually kept his thoughts to himself, but his love for nature seemed to break down those invisible walls he had built around his heart.

“That’s a very beautiful way to look at it. You have the most wonderful way with words.”

At this, Snufkin turned to look at him, his eyes wide. And in the moonlight, Moomin could make out a wonderful pink blush spread on the mumrik’s cheeks. He looked away, his face holding an expression Moomin had never seen on him before. It was so shy, so genuine, so… open. Moomin swore at that moment he would do everything in his power to get him to make that face more often.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that…”

“It’s true!” Moomin reached out, grabbing his paw and giving it a squeeze. “You’re love for the world is breathtaking; it makes me learn to love the world even more.”

“You flatter me, Moomintroll.” Snufkin’s tail swayed back and forth happily.

The two of them sat there for a while, paw in paw, basking in the wonder the world brings.

Then Snufkin reached over and plucked one of the many forget-me-nots that surrounded them, twirling it between his fingers for a second before turning and gently placing it behind Moomin’s right ear.

He smiled, satisfied with his work. “There. It really brings out your eyes, don’t you think?”

Moomin felt his heart beat speed up frantically, his fur warming up at the blush that was undoubtedly covering his entire face. “O-Oh,t-thank you…”

Snufkin just nodded and turned his gaze back to the stars.

Overcome with emotion, Moomintroll felt the sudden need to be honest with him, to tell him how he really feels. “Snufkin?”

“Yes, Moomintroll?”

But when Snufkin looked at him, those gentle eyes locking with his, he felt all his confidence fall.

“Would you play a song?” he said instead, ignoring the way his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

“Of course.” He smiled and brought out his harmonica, untangling their paws in the process.

The moment he started playing, it was as if the two of them had been transported into another world entirely. The streets no longer existed behind them, at least not in Moomin’s mind. It was just the two of them, sitting together in a magical place created by Snufkin’s music. The fireflies seemed to dance around him as his played, as if they too were delighted by his tune. To Moomin, it seemed as if all of nature was celebrating the mumrik in front of him.

And what a truly splendid mumrik he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower notes for this chapter: Forget-Me-Nots symbolize true love and remembrance
> 
> the part about Snufkin giving him the forget-me-not is directly inspired by one of casparelli's original art pieces, i just changed it to fit the fic. please go check it out on their tumblr~ 
> 
> also the line where moomin compares himself to "a forlorn prince, wistfully awaiting the return of his lover" is so funny to me because thats just. a summary of how i write him, isnt it. whoops.  
anyway welcome to "Moomin pines for a whole chapter", hope you enjoyed it


	13. Moomintroll's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin has a much needed talk with his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

As he watched the retreating back of his beloved mumrik, Moomin sighed and turned to the fresh bouquet of gardenias and jonquils that lay on his desk. Snufkin had just left from his usual visit, leaving Moomin to his thoughts. The troll picked up the flowers and placed them in the vase he had prepared, letting his fingers caress the soft petals. Their sweet scent was intoxicating, as always.

He turned his attention to the letter next to the vase. He traced the familiar loopy letters that wrote his name on the envelope. How he loved this hand writing. He sighed dreamily, imagining the familiar brown paws he had come to love moving a quill with practiced ease over the paper.

He opened it slowly, savoring the moment in his mind.

_My beloved Moomintroll,_

_I feel as if our souls were destined to meet. Oh how I long for you. You have the kindness of an angel, the patience of a saint. My heart flutters at the sight of you. Everything about you sets my soul ablaze, my dove._

_Yours always,_

_Princess Snorkmaiden_

Despite the name signed at the bottom of the letter, he found himself thinking of Snufkin. With each letter he found it harder and harder to disconnect them in his mind. Everything about it reminded him of the mumrik. From the gentle tone of the letter to the poetic language used. Even the parchment itself seemed to have the slightest hint of the ocean air wafting from it, a smell he had come to closely associate with him. Logically, he knew he must have been imagining things. These were from Princess Snorkmaiden after all. But logic be damned, his heart couldn’t shake the feeling that bubbled in his chest at each letter.

Moomin groaned and pushed away from his desk, choosing to lay on his bed instead. This whole courting ordeal was turning out to be simultaneously both the most wonderful and most terrible thing in his life. It was wonderful, to be given such beautiful hand written letters full of love and devotion by the object of your affections. And it was heart breakingly horrible to be reminded that they weren’t truly from him. He may be the one hand delivering them, but they were Princess Snorkmaiden’s letters. It was wonderful receiving the bouquets of flowers that he cherished so much. But his heart ached when his mind reminded him that they were not the physical representation of Snufkin’s feelings like he often found himself pretending they were.

The deeper he fell in love with him, the more Moomin found himself pretending it was all real, even if only for a little while. If he focused hard enough, he could pretend it really was Snufkin courting him. That the letters and flowers really were from him. He imagined a world where Snufkin would be tossing pebbles up at his window each night, eagerly awaiting him. Where he would climb up the rope ladder to whisper sweet nothings in his ears. They would gently hold each other, before they each leaned closer…

Oh dear, oh dear, he had let this hypothetical fantasy go on for too long again. He couldn’t let himself think about it. It was too painful to think about Snufkin kissing him, only to awaken to a world where it can never be. He felt tears sting his eyes and rubbed at them furiously, willing them to go away. But of course, they didn’t listen. Instead they just rolled down his cheeks as if they were mocking him. Mocking his pitifully unrequited love.

He needed to talk to someone about it, he knew he did. After his discussion with Little My, he had a better understanding of just how much talking to someone could help, even if all they could offer was a shoulder to cry on.

Perhaps that’s what made him stand up and make his way downstairs. He took a deep breath and shuffled nervously into the living room, finding his mother and father lounging around in their usual spots.

“Mamma? Pappa? I…I need to talk to you about something.” He said, fidgeting with his tail.

Mamma looked up from the new tea cozy she was currently knitting. “Of course dear. Here, come sit down” she said, making room for him on the couch.

He sat down next to her, still wringing his tail nervously.

“What is it, son?” Moominpappa asked, coming to stand next to the two of them.

“Well…” he wasn’t sure how to approach the topic. “Have you ever had a time where everyone expects something from you, but you...deep down you know that isn’t what you want?”

“Oh dear, have we been making you feel pressured about something?” Mamma asked, concern clear on her face.

“No! No, not you two in particular. Just like…” he gestured around vaguely, as if that would help explain himself. “In general, I suppose.”

Moominpappa hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. “Do you mean societal standards?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I mean. Societal standards.” Moomin’s ears perked up as he nodded furiously. Leave it to his parents to understand him even when he was struggling to express himself.

“Yes, I’m afraid we all struggle with that at one point or another, don’t you think Pappa?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. People seem to have a lot of ideas about what everyone should be like, leaving no room for individuality.” Pappa nodded. “In situations like that, you have to stay strong. It takes a lot of bravery to stand up and be true to yourself, especially when others may look down on you for it.”

“You mean like you and Mamma?” Moomin questioned, letting go of his tail. When his parents looked curiously at him, he continued. “I mean, our family is so…different from the rest of our neighbors. We do things differently, act differently. But you guys seem to do ok.”

“Well, it hasn’t always been that way. Your mother and I have faced our own struggles in the past. People were not always as accepting of us as they are now.”

“Indeed, but we persevered through it, and we were lucky enough to get to where we are today. Some are not as lucky as we are, unfortunately, but are still brave enough to try. Sometimes you have to take that risk and be yourself in order to be accepted for who you are. It can be frightening, but also freeing.” Mamma nodded sagely.

“Well said, my dear. We Moomins are a strong people, and we will never back down in the face of adversity!” Pappa proclaimed rather loudly, his fist raised high in the air.

Moominmamma just chuckled at her husband’s dramatics. “Quite right dear. Now, Moomintroll, is there something you are feeling like you are being pressured to do?”

At this, he began to wring his tail again. “Well, I…I don’t love Princess Snorkmaiden. At least, not the way I’m supposed to. I’m sure she’s a wonderful girl, but…”

“Is that what this is about?” Pappa smiled, gently placing a paw on his sons shoulder.

“Moomintroll, you know you don’t have to be with the Princess if you don’t want to.” Mamma said calmly, as if it were no big deal.

“B-but, she’s the Princess! How can I turn down a Princess! Imagine what the others would say!” 

“Well, it’s true the neighbors may talk, but like your father and I said, sometimes you have to go against the grain to get your happy ending.”

“But…won’t you guys be disappointed?” Moomin cried, voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course not, dear. We could never be disappointed in you. All we want is for you to be happy.” She said, her voice soothing in the way only a mother’s could be.

“Right, and if being with the Princess doesn’t make you happy, then I see no reason for you to continue this whole courtship deal.” Pappa agreed.

“Really? It’s ok if I end it?”

“Of course. No matter what you choose to do or who you choose to be with, your father and I are with you all the way.”

He felt himself getting choked up, his heart in his throat. He had to come out and say it now, otherwise he feared he would never have the courage again.

“I’m in love with Snufkin.” He all but blurted out, hiding his face in his paws. He was too afraid to look at their reactions.

But his mother just grabbed his paws away from his face gently and held them in her own. “That’s wonderful, dear.”

“We’re very happy for you, Moomintroll.” Pappa added, his paw a reassuring weight on the troll’s shoulders.

“And so very, very proud.” His mother cooed.

Moomin looked up at his parent’s faces, their smiles so warm and genuine. Suddenly, it was as if the tension and fear that had been building up in his chest dissipated, and before he knew it, tears of relief trailed down his cheeks. His parents enveloped him in a warm hug, his father rubbing soothing circles on his back while he mother whispered words of endearment.

Once he pulled away, he wiped his eyes and looked at them. “What should I do?”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to tell the Princess the truth.” Pappa admitted, pity laced in his tone.

“But I’m scared. What if it hurts her?”

“It’s better to be honest with her now, even if it may hurt her feelings. It would only cause you both more pain in the long run to keep pretending.” He mother said calmly. “And besides” she wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I think she deserves to know the truth, don’t you?”

“Yes, you’re right.” Moomin nodded, allowing himself a moment to take a few calming breaths. “But how should I go about it? I’ve never turned someone down before.”

“For a matter as delicate as this, I’d say you should speak to her in person. Matters of the heart cannot be settled in a letter, I’m afraid.” Pappa stood up and stretched his back as he spoke.

Mamma nodded in agreement. “Yes, your father is right. But don’t worry, sweetheart. We can help you plan what to say to her. We will let her down as gently as possible. What do you say?”

“Yes…yes I think that would be for the best. Thank you Mamma, thank you Pappa.”

“We love you very much, you know.” Pappa smiled at him.

Moomin smiled back brightly. “I know. I love you both too, you’re the best parents a moomin could ask for.” And he truly meant it. He felt so relieved to not only have this all off his chest, but to have his parents help and support.

Now all that was left was actually going through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we in it now fellas
> 
> Flower meanings for this chapter: Gardenias symbolize concealed love, while jonquils symbolize the desire for affection to be returned


	14. Snufkin's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin does what he thinks is best for his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV]

Courting Moomintroll was becoming increasingly difficult.

Sure, it was much easier to write him love letters now that he was in love with him. It came naturally, his feelings flowing from his heart onto the page. But with each letter, it became more and more difficult to sign it with the Princess’ name. Choosing flowers for the troll was simple as well, all he had to do was choose a flower based on his true feelings. But the more personal he made the bouquets, the more painful it became to tell him they were from the Princess. He even poured his heart into writing songs for him despite knowing that they would never get through to him.

With each visit he felt his heart swell with love, only for it to shatter when he remembered that this love wasn’t his to give.

He had told himself it was all worth it. That the ache in his heart was worth seeing his beloved smile. But the ache was quickly turning into a sharp, unbearable pain, and he feared it would consume his heart completely. The joy he felt at the trolls smile could no longer dull the pain.

He couldn’t do it anymore. He knew if he saw Moomintroll one more time, his heart would be irreparably damaged. So, although it pained him, he made up his mind. He was going to formally resign as the Princess’ minstrel and bid his love farewell for the last time.

As he sat down to write his final letter, he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care about the tears stinging his cheeks. But he would at least have the decency to not get his tears on the page, he promised himself that much.

_My dove,_

_I must be honest with you, or else I’m afraid my heart may simply burst. I am deeply in love with you, Moomintroll. Truly, painfully in love with you. My love for you runs deeper than the ocean itself. My soul aches for you, an unfamiliar ache I’ve never felt before. _

_I cannot escape this love, for even the wind seems to whisper your name everywhere I go. _

When he got to where he would normally sign the Princess’ name, he hesitated. He really didn’t want to sign her name as usual, but he also couldn’t write his own name. After all, even after he delivered this letter, Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden would still be courting. He wasn’t going to do anything that could possibly sabotage their happiness. Instead he opted to leave it blank. It wasn’t the right thing to do, he knew that. But this way, just this once, he could allow himself to give into his selfishness while still following his orders.

He sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes and tucking the letter away in an envelope. Now it was just a matter of delivering the letter. He’s never felt more like a coward than he did at this moment, but he couldn’t bear to see the expression on Moomintroll’s face when he read this letter. Would it be one of sadness? Confusion? Or maybe one of disgust? He didn’t think he could bare it.

So instead of his usual visit, he chose to go in the middle of the day when he knew the troll would be downstairs working in the bakery. Thankfully it seemed Moomintroll had forgotten to bring up the ladder after his last visit, making it much easier for him to get on the balcony. He placed the letter, his final letter to Moomintroll, in the shade next to the balcony door. On top of it, he placed the bouquet of acacias and sweet peas gently on top of it, ignoring the way his paws shook as he did so. 

He had done what he needed to do here, but he didn’t feel any relief, just a numbness in his heart.

Besides, there was still one last thing he had to do before it was all truly over.

__

The castle loomed overhead, as if judging him for what he was about to do. He supposed he deserved it, what he had done was rather unforgivable.

He made his way through the castle halls easily. He had become used to visiting the Princess in order to give her news about the courtships progress. But this time it felt different, eerie almost. Whereas the other times he had come bearing good news, this time he was coming to deliver the news of his own betrayal. The knot in his stomach tightened until he felt as if he was being suffocated.

He arrived at the large wooden doors, tracing over their familiar design with his eyes as he waited for the guards to inform the Princess of his arrival. When the guards swung the door open for him, he walked in, sealing his fate.

“Snufkin! You’re here quite early.” The Princess waved from her throne.

Snufkin tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Here she was, greeting him so kindly, unaware of what he was about to do.

He bowed deeply, the deepest bow he had ever given. His hat fell to the floor, a testament to his shame. “You’re highness. I’m afraid I am no longer fit to serve as your minstrel.”

He heard her gasp softly. “Whatever do you mean? Is something the matter?”

He looked up, the fear and shame evident in his eyes. “I’m afraid so, you’re highness. I have committed a crime most heinous. You put your faith in me as your minstrel, and I have gone and betrayed your trust.”

“What in the world are you talking about? Betrayed my trust?”

“I…” he felt weak in the knees. “You hired me to court Moomintroll on your behalf, but I…I made the mistake of falling in love with him myself.”

“You… fell in love with Moomintroll?”

“Yes. I am sorry, you’re highness. I am a shameful excuse for a minstrel. But I swear on my life, I will do nothing of it. I will resign, and you can hire a different minstrel to continue courting him. I will never see him again.” His eyes stung, but he held back the tears. He couldn’t afford to bring anymore shame on himself. “So please…. I won’t ask for forgiveness for myself, but please spare my family.” He clenched his fists so tightly he could feel his claws break the skin on his palm. “The shame is all on me, they don’t deserve to suffer for my folly.”

“Snufkin….” He steeled himself, ready for whatever punishment awaited him. “It’s all right. I’m not going to punish you or your family.”

At this, Snufkin fell on his knees in relief. He could hear footsteps as Snorkmaiden approached him and felt a warm paw on his shoulder.

“It’s ok, Snufkin. I’m not angry with you.” her voice was gentle, in a way reminding him so much of Moominmamma.

He looked up at her, his watery eyes searching her face for any signs of deceit. When he found none, he faltered for a moment before croaking out “You’re not?”

“No, of course not. We can’t help who we fall in love with. Even if we know it may upset other people…” she trailed off, her face taking on a contemplative look. She seemed to shake off the thoughts for now, looking back to him. “If you don’t want to continue on as my minstrel, that’s fine. I’m sorry to have gotten you involved in this.”

“N-no, it’s not your fault, your highness. It’s mine." He wiped his unshed tears from his eyes, now feeling quite silly for how afraid he had been of her reaction. He had witnessed how kind she was her other servants many times while working under her, so why had he assumed it would be any different for him? Perhaps he had some more soul searching to do.

When she didn’t respond, he looked up, finding a sort of pained look on her face. The sort of pain one would have when they wanted to say something but weren’t sure how.

“You know Snufkin, about Moomintroll… I-“ she started to say, but was cut off by a young hemulen bursting into the room looking very disheveled.

“I’m very sorry to intrude, your highness, but your presence is required in Prince Snork’s study. There’s been an-“ they glanced over at Snufkin. “…an incident.” They finished, clearly not wanting to give any more details with Snufkin around.

Snorkmaiden straightened up to look at the hemulen man. “Oh goodness, what did Snork do this time? Surely something couldn’t have blown up again.” She frowned, putting her paws on her hips

Snufkin just blinked from where he was still sitting on the ground. In all his time working for the Princess, he had never actually met her brother. Blown up? _Again_? Just what kind of person was he?

Snorkmaiden sighed and turned to look at him once again. “I’m very sorry about this, Snufkin. I must cut our meeting short to go check on my brother.”

“Yes of course.” He nodded, still a bit dumfounded by this entire situation. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Snorkmaiden turned to one of the nearby servants, speaking in a hushed tone before turning back to Snufkin. “Hilda here will help you sort everything out. I must be going.” She then scurried off, muttering something about dangerous experiments and flying machines.

\--

Snufkin sighed, neatly folding his minstrel uniform after changing back into his regular tunic. He placed it gently on the desk in his unused office. They hadn’t told him to return the outfit, but he felt it was the polite thing to do. After all, he wasn’t a minstrel anymore.

He stuffed his paws into the pockets of his tunic as he walked out, suddenly feeling very self-conscious to be walking through the castle halls. He had always felt out of place here, but even more so now that he was officially resigned. It almost felt as if he were intruding. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

When he finally made it outside the castle walls, he turned to give it one final look. This would probably be his last proper look at it, as he didn’t often come to this part of the kingdom willingly. The corners of his lips twitched up in a small, sad smile. His time as a minstrel had been… interesting, he supposed. It was an odd experience, and at times rather uncomfortable, but he didn’t regret it. No matter how much pain it brought him in the end, he couldn’t help but feel thankful that this experience had allowed him to experience love for the first, and probably last, time. He was sure he would never have had such an experience otherwise. After all, it wasn’t in his nature to love or be loved that way.

Perhaps one day, when his heart had healed, he would be able to look back fondly at these times. Maybe he would be able to view the whole experience as a sort of adventure. But for now his heart ached, so he would leave this chapter of his life behind him and begin picking up the shattered pieces of his heart.

He was sure it would never quite be the same after he put the pieces back together, but he would manage. He always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings for this chapter: Acacias symbolize concealed love, while sweet peas symbolize a goodbye
> 
> this chapter was a bit difficult, hopefully it came out allright


	15. Startling Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin receives Snufkin's final letter and makes his own decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

Moomin found himself practically skipping up the stairs as he went up to his room for his break. He couldn’t wait to see Snufkin today. He didn’t plan to confess to him quite yet, he still needed a few days to gather his courage, but just knowing that he was going to filled his heart with so much joy.

He threw open the door to his room, humming one of Snufkin’s latest tunes. He twirled around in a little make shift dance, too happy to care if anybody saw. He had no idea that being in love could feel so wonderful, he felt as light as a feather!

He continued his little dance all the way over to the balcony. He knew the mumrik wouldn’t be around for several more hours, but he felt like day dreaming a little, and where better to do it than somewhere with a wonderful view? But when he opened his balcony door, his eyes immediately latched on to a splash of color on the ground. There on the balcony lay a lone bouquet of flowers, lying delicately in the shade. Moomin felt his breath catch in his throat, a panic gripping his heart at the sight. He wasn’t sure why, but the sight of these flowers filled him with a sense of dread, his prior giddiness fading away in an instant.

He shook his head and tried to reason with himself. Surely it was nothing. Maybe he had just forgotten to bring yesterday’s flowers inside? Of course he knew that wasn’t possible, he treasured all the bouquets so dearly he would never be able to just forget one. But that seemed better than the other scenarios that flashed through his mind.

Bending down to pick the flowers up, he saw a familiar envelope lying beneath it, hidden beneath the delicate petals. They definitely weren’t old flowers, then. His heart sank. Would Snufkin not be able to make it tonight? He bent down and placed the bouquet gently in his arms, briefly letting himself admire their beauty before turning back to the letter. He opened it and read it over.

Something about this letter struck a chord with him. It was similar to all the other letters, but this time, there was something that felt different. He couldn’t place it right away, it was the same swooping hand writing, the same romantic prose, so why did it feel so different. Was it the distinct lack of a signature? Or perhaps it was the unusual greeting? Yes, those stood out to him, but there was something else too, a feeling he got after reading the letter through several more times.

It was so… melancholic. The words were just as romantic as always, but they evoked a completely different feeling from the usual letters. All of the letters before this had been cheerful, full of adoration and anticipation. But this one…it was almost as if the writer was in pain. But why? What had changed within the time since he received the last letter?

He brought the letter back inside, placing the bouquet on his desk before flopping down on his bed deep in thought. Had he done something to hurt the Princess’ feelings? Not that he knew of, not yet anyways. He thought back to his last letter. Had he written anything that might have caused this? No, his letter had been the same as usual. And besides, even if he had somehow upset the Princess, why would Snufkin not be here as usual? Could he perhaps be angry at him for upsetting the Princess? But he never really been under the impression that the two of them were that close…

Suddenly it was as if all the pieces of a puzzle he hadn’t known he was doing were suddenly clicking into place. He jerked upright, gasping as if he had just been punched in the gut. He had thought it was strange just how easily he was able to imagine Snufkin being the author of these letters in his fantasies. He had brushed it off as him simply being blinded by love, but it was more than that. It shouldn’t be easy to switch around the Princess and Snufkin in his mind. The Princess should have a very distinct personality reflected in her writing style. Yet the letters were always so reminiscent of Snufkin and his personality. And this letter distinctly lacked the usual signature at the bottom. The first letter to have such a different tone just happening to also lack a signature? That couldn’t be a coincidence.

So then, had the letters been from Snufkin all along?

His mind was reeling. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He had always wondered why the letters never responded to the contents of his own replies to the Princess. And they wouldn’t, would they? Not if the author had never laid eyes on his letters.

So, if Snufkin had been writing the letters all along, did that mean they were his feelings? Moomin felt his heartbeat quicken and his skin start to burn underneath his fur. Was Snufkin… was it possible he felt the same way?

But if this was the mumrik’s way of confessing, why hadn’t he signed the letter? And why was this letter so sad? Moomin groaned loudly in frustration. There had to be something he was missing! But what?

Perhaps starting from the beginning would help. He thought back on all the times they had spent together. Every time he visited, Snufkin would bring him a letter and play him a new song. He had said the songs were originals, written specifically for him. Did that mean the songs were from Snufkin as well? Was there a clue in the songs? There were also the flowers…

He froze. Flowers. He recalled something his mother had mentioned once when he was helping her in the garden. She had explained to him how each flower can convey a deeper meaning when gifted to someone. She called it ‘The language of flowers’ or something. He wasn’t very familiar with it, but Snufkin was awfully fond of nature, wasn’t he? He was bound to know of such things!

In a flash, Moomin grabbed the bouquet, as well as a small notebook that he had been using to press individual flowers from each bouquet. Sniff had teased him for being so sentimental about them before, but he has never been more thankful for his sentimental nature than he is right now.

He practically jumped down the final flight of stairs, rushing by his parents with a quick “sorry Mamma, sorry Pappa, I’ll be right back!”

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, ignoring the stares from his neighbors as he flew past them. If anyone would be able to help him understand the meanings behind each flower, he knew exactly who it would be. After what felt like ages, he made it to the familiar house. Beautiful flowers covered every inch of the yard, only leaving a small pathway to the front door. He knocked hastily, his heart beat pounding in his head.

The elderly man opened the door and smiled at him. “Ah Moomintroll, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Mr. Hemulen, I need...” he paused, completely out of breath from his mad dash over here. “I need your help.”

“My help? Does this have to do with those beautiful flowers you have?”

Moomin just nodded, trying to save his breath.

“I see. Well come in, come in. I’d be happy to help.” the old man opened the door wider and hurried the troll inside, leading him to sit on one of the rickety old rocking chairs in the front room. Moomin gratefully accepted the glass of water the man offered him, chugging it down in seconds.

Mr. Hemulen waited patiently for him to catch his breath before speaking. “Now then, what is it you need help with?”

“Mr. Hemulen, you know the language of flowers right?”

“Oh yes! Of course, I know everything these is to know about flowers.” The old man beamed with pride. Flowers were his passion after all.

“I’m…um…” suddenly he felt flustered. He’s known Mr. Hemulen since he was a small child, it felt odd showing him these flowers. It would be like telling your grandparents that you’re in love with someone. But he had to do it, no matter how awkward. “I’m trying to decipher some flowers. Most of them I have pressed in this notebook, I was hoping you could help me.”

“Of course. May I see?” he gestured to the notebook Moomin held. He gingerly passed it to the man, careful not to spill the contents all over the floor. The hemulen hummed as he flipped through the pages, eying the flowers on each page. “Can I assume that each page is a separate bouquet?”

“Yes sir.”

“Well, shall we start from the beginning then? These here are anthiriums. Now anthiriums are a unique flower…”

As the hemulen began describing the flowers and their meanings, Moomintroll couldn’t help but find himself a little disheartened. They had rather platonic meanings, such as friendship and gratefulness. He felt his heart begin to drop. Perhaps there was no meaning to the flowers after all. Perhaps he had simply gotten his hopes up again…

Suddenly Mr. Hemulen gave a surprised gasp as he turned to a particular page. “Oh my, these are different.”

Moomin felt his ears perk up, and he leaned over to peer at the flowers in question. “What do you mean?”

“Well, these here are lilacs. They are often used to mean first love, or blossoming love. And these white carnations denote innocence.”

The more the hemulen spoke, the more Moomin felt his face begin to heat up all the way to his ears. The sudden change in tone continued on as they flipped through the pages. Each flower seemed to denote love.

After pages upon pages of flowers with romantic meanings, and occasional comments from Mr. Hemulen about how sweet young love is, Moomintroll felt like his heart was going to burst. Luckily for him, the hemulen was now at the final page in the notebook.

“Now, these white flowers are gardenias. Based on this persons previous flower choices, I would guess these are referring to a deep hidden love. And these small yellow flowers, they are called jonquils. They signify the desire for one’s feelings to be returned.”

Moomin’s mind was currently going a thousand miles an hour, leaving him feeling terribly dizzy. It was true, Snufkin was in love with him. Him, Moomin! He couldn’t believe it. He was on cloud nine, and he felt like nothing could possibly bring him down.

But then the hemulen spoke up. “That bouquet you brought, however, those are a rather sad arrangement, I’m afraid.”

“S-sad? H-how so?” he felt his heart constrict with fear. Oh, all of these emotions were beginning to feel overwhelming.

“Well, those small yellow ones are acacias. Similar to the gardenia, these symbolize a hidden love. But paired with these sweet peas…” he picked up the bouquet, inspecting it carefully. “Well, sweet peas are a common way of saying farewell.”

“A farewell?” his voice was barely above a squeak.

“I’m afraid so, Moomintroll. With those two flowers in a bouquet together, I’d wager they meant something along the lines of ‘goodbye, my love for you will remain a secret.’”

No, no no no, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t find out that Snufkin returned his feelings, only for him to immediately loose him. He couldn’t.

He felt the beginnings of tears sting his eyes, but he shook his head, not allowing himself to cry. No, he wouldn’t let this happen. He would do whatever it takes to make things right again. Whatever it takes to finally be with Snufkin.

He clenched his jaw and stood up, determination flowing through him suddenly. “Mr. Hemulen, thank you for all your help. I know what I have to do now.”

“Anytime, Moomintroll. I wish you luck.” He handed the notebook and flowers back to the troll.

Moomin smiled at the older man as he walked out of the house. Once back on the road, he straightened his posture, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had to split this chapter in two because it got hella long, so now there's 20 chapters total  
also shout out to 90's Mr. Hemulen because he's a cool dude


	16. A much needed discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snorkmaiden finally talk about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

Moomin held his breath as he glanced up at the silhouette of the castle. It sure had an imposing figure, but perhaps his judgement was being clouded by nerves. He had been here once or twice for kingdom wide events, and he didn’t remember it looking this foreboding.

After speaking to Mr. Hemulen, he had gone back home to speak to his parents. As much as his heart was telling him to take action immediately, he knew a matter this delicate needed a lot of patience and thought. After all, several people’s heart were on the line, that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

Now it was the next day, and while the adrenaline from the day before had worn off, the nervous jitters certainly hadn’t. If anything, the wait had just made them worse. He felt almost sick to his stomach. But he wasn’t going to back down now, he had to do this. For everyone’s happiness.

He walked up to the castle gates where two solemn hemulen guards stood.

“Halt. Please state your business.” the older of the two demanded.

Moomin gave a small bow, just as his parents had instructed him. “My name is Moomintroll, of the Moomin family. I am here to speak with the Princess.”

The guards eyed him warily before deciding he held no ill will. “Very well, we will inform the Princess of your presence. You may enter the main hall, but do not go anywhere unless instructed otherwise.”

“Of course, thank you.”

The two guards stepped away from the entrance and let him through. A young fillyjonk woman appeared immediately, guiding him towards the main hall before hurrying off again.

The hall itself was just as Moomin remembered. This was where events were held in the castle, most people never saw beyond these walls. It was breathtaking, the large staircase splitting in two and outlining the room. At the top was an exquisite door, guarded again by several hemulens. Moomin couldn’t help but eye it curiously, but looked away quickly when one of the hemulens glared in his direction. He settled instead for staring at his feet while he waited, not wanting to risk angering anyone.

Eventually the fillyjonk woman returned with a polite smile. “The Princess will now see you. Right this way, please.”

He found himself being led down a long, well-lit hallway, doors as far as the eye could see. He wanted nothing more than to glance around in wonder, but instead forced himself to keep his eyes forward as he walked, feigning disinterest. They stopped at a large wooden door that was quickly thrown open by several guards. Inside was what Moomin could only assume to be the throne room. He could no longer feign disinterest, openly gawking at the sight.

“You must be Moomintroll.” A soft voice echoed through the room, accompanied by soft footsteps. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you in person.”

At this he shut his jaw, now uncomfortably aware of how his mouth had been hanging open in awe of the room. How embarrassing. He shook his head to regain control over himself.

“Princess.” He said with a grand bow. “It is an honor to be in your presence.”

“I wasn’t expecting you. Is there something I can help you with?” she smiled at him, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

“Your highness” he fumbles with his paws. “I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Moomin didn’t look up at her, afraid to see her expression. But if he had, he would have seen the way her eyes quirk up in curiosity and amusement.

“You’re a wonderful woman, and any man would be lucky to have you. But I’m afraid that man isn’t me. You see, I’m quite in love with someone else.”

To his great surprise, she only giggled. This finally prompted him to look up, and see the look of pure amusement on her face.

“You too huh? I can see now that this wasn’t one of my best plans”

Moomin was shocked by her nonchalance to his admission. “W-what do you mean?”

“Having Snufkin court you on my behalf. Of _course_ the two of you would fall for each other instead.” she rolled her eyes playfully.

Moomin flushed. “H-how did you-”

“He came here, you know. The other day. Said he was no longer fit to be my minstrel, as he had fallen completely in love with you.” she placed the back of her paw on her forehead dramatically. “It was quite a shock, mind you. He insisted that he resign.”

If possible, the flush on his face burned brighter. “H-he said that?” Despite himself, he couldn’t help the large grin that spread across his face. So he had been right, Snufkin did love him back!

He probably would have giggled gleefully if he didn’t suddenly remember where he was and just who he was standing before. His face fell in shame and embarrassment. “I-I’m very sorry, your highness. I know what I’ve done is unforgivable, I-”

Snorkmaiden only snorted and shooed her guards away with a quick “a moment, if you please.” Then, to his great surprise, she closed the distance between them and took his paws in hers.

“I’m afraid I haven’t been quite honest with you either.” she admitted with a small smile. “You see, I’m not in love with you either”

Moomin balked. “You’re not?”

She only shook her head. “You see now that I’m of age, my advisors have been pressuring me to get married, insisting that I marry a nice man. You seemed kind enough, so I chose you. But truth be told, I’m quite in love with someone else.”

“Oh?” he prompted, suddenly intensely curious as to who could have stolen the princess’ heart.

Her smile turned incredibly fond. “You see, I’ve become quite smitten with the granddaughter of the local witch. Her name is Alicia.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you try courting her then?” he felt his own gentle smile returning to his face.

“I was afraid. My advisors only ever talked about finding a nice man to marry, I was afraid of their reaction if they knew I was in love with a woman.”

“I see, that makes sense. Believe me when I say I understand.” he crossed his arms and nodded, completely forgetting his manners. Talking to her like this it was easy to forget she was a Princess.

She smirked at him. “Oh from the sound of it, I don’t doubt it.”

His face flushed again, and he hid his face in his paws. Oh dear, did she have to tease him like this?

“But you see, after all of this… after seeing the bravery held by you and Snufkin despite your situation, I’m starting to feel brave as well.”

He looked up at her, forgetting his own embarrassment momentarily. “You’re going to tell her, then?”

She nodded. “Yes, I think I shall. Who cares what my advisors think? I’m the princess after all, who are  
they to tell me who to love!”

Moomin felt his smile grow until he was absolutely beaming. “Yeah! You’re the princess after all!”

Snorkmaiden giggled at his excitement. “Thank you, Moomin. You may not have become my husband, but you have turned out to be a wonderful friend. You and Snufkin both. It must have taken a lot of courage to be honest with me like the two of you were, and I value that more than anything.”

“So you’re ok? With all this?” he gestured vaguely, earning a laugh.

“Yes, more than ok. And I do hope that we can continue to be friends. I did always enjoy receiving your letters, you’re quite funny you know.”

“Oh dear, I certainly wasn’t trying to be funny…” he couldn’t help the pout on his face.

This only made her give a loud, hearty laugh, which in turn made him start laughing as well.

When their laughter finally died down, she gave him a warm smile, one that met her eyes. “I’m very happy for you two. You seem to care about each other a lot.”

“Oh yes! More than you could imagine!” he practically bounced with excitement at the thought of his dear Snufkin.

“You should go find him, then, and tell him. I’m afraid he’s under the impression that his feelings are quite one sided.”

“Right right, I need to find him, I haven’t seen him for a while.” he hesitated before bowing again. “Thank you, Princess. For everything.”

“Please, call me Snorkmaiden. We’re friends now, after all”

He smiled. “Right. Thank you, Snorkmaiden.”

“Now shoo! Run along and find that poor sap, he must be at wits end by now!” She smiled. “I wish you both luck.”

“Thank you! And good luck to you as well, I hope things go well with Alicia.” he waved as he exited the room.

Well, he thought, that went way better than he could have ever imagined. He felt rejuvenated, a sense of determination running through him. Now to find Snufkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title for this chapter: mlm wlw solidarity
> 
> also unfortunately fall quarter of college has started for me, so i don't know how that will affect how often i get to write, hopefully not too much. each chapter planned out and partially written but it may take me a bit longer to fully finish them


	17. The Beginnings of a Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden paves the way for her own happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snorkmaiden's POV]

Snorkmaiden watched as the young troll retreated from the room, holding back a chuckle as he almost tripped over his own feet. He seemed like a delightful moomintroll, it was no wonder he had found his way into Snufkin’s heart. Snorkmaiden knew from her own experiences with the mumrik that he was a very closed off person. Despite her best efforts to make him feel comfortable he always kept himself at a distance. Only someone as kind and genuine as that young troll could get through to such a closed off heart. How sweet it was that they had found each other.

She smiled to herself as she walked back to the throne. The whole courting business had caused the three of them a lot of unnecessary pain, but in a way it had turned out to be a blessing in disguise for the two of them. She only hoped it would be for her as well. No, she wasn’t going to just hope. She was going to do whatever it takes to get her happy ending as well. But how to start?

She sighed and sat down on her throne, thinking over her options. She could go directly to her advisors and simply tell them the truth, but that was sure to cause quite a scene. She would prefer to make as little fuss as possible.

Perhaps she should have Snork back her up? Yes, that was what she would do. With the two of them combined, there was no way the royal advisors could ignore her.

She got up and began walking to where she figured her brother would be: tucked away in his lab valiantly working on his design for a flying ship. The trek down to his lab was very familiar to her. She often had to step in and force him to get some rest when he got too invested in his work, as the servants were usually too afraid to intervene. Her brother could be so stubborn, and that was just what she needed for her situation.

The hemulens guarding his door walked away from it as she approached, allowing her immediate entry. Regardless, she preferred to knock rather than just barge in. “Snork? It’s me. I’d like to talk to you.”

After hearing a muffled confirmation that she could enter, she opened the door and slipped inside. Her brother’s study was as messy as always, bits and bobbles strewn about everywhere. Snork was hunched over his desk, writing furiously in one of his notebooks. When Snorkmaiden closed the door behind her he looked up.

“Hi Snorkmaiden, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Snorkmaiden took a deep breath and stood up straight, preparing herself for the impending argument she was sure would follow. “Snork, I don’t want to go through with this courting nonsense.”

“Ok.” Snork just shrugged.

Snorkmaiden just blinked in surprise. That was not the reaction she was expecting. “You’re ok with that?”

“Yeah of course. It’s your choice who you want to marry. I just went along with it because I thought it was what you wanted.”

“It never was.” She admitted, allowing her fur to take on a bluish hue. She and Snork had been trained to never let their fur change color based on their emotions because it was seen as unfitting of royalty to be so emotional. But she found that if she was only in the presence of her brother or Alicia, it was almost cathartic to allow herself to show her true colors.

“Then why were you doing it?”

“My advisors have been pressuring me to find a nice man and get married.” Snorkmaiden just shrugged.

“I see. Yes, I’ve had my advisors try to pressure me to find a wife as well. But I simply don’t have time for such things, my only love is my research.” He puffed up his chest in pride.

Snorkmaiden just rolled her eyes fondly. “How do you get them to stop pestering you about it?”

He hummed in thought. “Well, I haven’t exactly gotten them to stop. I’ve just simply been ignoring them whenever they bring it up.

“That doesn’t seem like a very permanent solution.”

“Yes I suppose it’s not. Well, why is it you don’t want to get married?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to get married, it’s just…” she fiddled with her tail nervously. “I don’t want to get married to a man.”

“Oh! I see.” Snork looked surprised momentarily before nodding in understanding. “So there is someone else you want to be married to instead?”

“Well, yes I suppose so. But I’d rather take it slow, get the chance to actually…well... be with them first.” She felt relieved he had such a calm reaction to her confession. She could always count on her brother to be understanding.

“Would you perhaps be talking about the witch’s granddaughter?” he smirked knowingly.

“Snork! How would you know something like that?” she practically squealed in embarrassment.

“Just call it a hunch.” He chuckled good-naturedly. “Well, while I admit I am not a fan of the witch and her methods, I must admit her granddaughter seems fairly nice. I’m very happy for you, Snorkmaiden.”

“Truly? Oh Snork, thank you so much. I’m so glad to hear that.” she beamed, her fur turning a vibrant shade of yellow and she ran to embrace her brother.

“Of course, Snorkmaiden. If she makes you happy, then that makes me happy too.” he smiled as they embraced, his fur turned a similar shade.

“Oh but Snork, what will I do about my advisors? I can’t imagine them giving this up easily.”

“Well, that may be true, but nothing is ever easy. The best things in life require hard work and dedication.”

“But what if they don’t think my word is good enough?”

“They’ll have to. You’re the Princess, Snorkmaiden. Who are they to tell you what to do with your life?”

“You’re right Snork. But…will you come with me while I tell them? I think I could use the emotional support.”

“Of course. Did you want to go now?”

“Yes” she nodded, standing up tall and straight. “I’d like to be able to see Alicia as soon as possible.”

\--

Snorkmaiden ran as fast as her legs would take her, her cloak trailing in the wind behind her. She had just finished talking with her advisors. It had been a harrowing experience, one that required her to argue on her own behalf. They certainly weren’t pleased about her decision, but they couldn’t really argue with her, not with both the Princess and the Prince saying otherwise. It had taken much longer than she would have liked, but with her determination and Snork’s moral support, she got through it.

She didn’t even bother trying to hide the bright shade of pink she turned. She was happy. So, so happy. She didn’t care who saw or what they thought. She saw the small cottage coming into view, the familiar red hair she adored so much catching her eye immediately.

“Alicia!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. Manners be damned, nothing could stop the overflowing joy she felt radiating through her entire body.

The girl in question turned around, bewildered but amused at the sight in front of her.”Snorkmaiden, what are you- oh!” she squealed as Snorkmaiden lifted her off the ground and spun her around. 

Snorkmaiden slowed down, letting her beloved back down on the ground but not letting go. “Oh Alicia, I have wonderful news. Absolutely wonderful news!”

“And what news would that be?” Alicia questioned, gently running her paws through Snorkmaiden’s fur.

“I spoke to my advisors and called off the courting ritual. I get to be with whoever I choose.” She pulled back just enough to look at her.

Alicia broke out into a bright smile, a light pink dusting her. “Oh? And who might that be?” she teased, trying and failing to hide her own excitement.

“Oh Alicia, it’s you. It’s always been you. I love you so dearly.” As she rubbed her snout against the other girl’s nose, she could practically feel the heat radiating off of both of their faces.

“Do you truly mean it? Can we finally be together?” Alicia’s voice wobbled, the happy tears filling her eyes making her bright smile even more breathtaking. Snorkmaiden swore in that moment she was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

“Yes my dear, truly. I’m terribly sorry to have made you wait for so long.”

“Oh I don’t mind, I would wait forever if it meant we could be together.” She giggled happily before being spun around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i dont really like how this chapter turned out. im not used to writing snork or alicia, so i'm afraid it came out really awkward. but i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless


	18. A Familiy's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin looks for Snufkin in the only place he can think of: his mother's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Moomin's POV]

At had taken a lot longer than he would have liked to find out where the Mymble’s house was. Originally, he planned to just ask Little My the next time she visited, but it seemed Snufkin wasn’t the only one who stopped visiting. She hadn’t stopped by Moominhouse for her usual visit, perhaps out of some sense of sibling solidarity. Moomin could understand that, but it was awfully inconvenient.

He sighed. Oh well, that was in the past. What was important was that he knew where to look now.

He fidgeted nervously with the bouquet in his paws as he walked. It was a simple arrangement of red roses and ambrosias. He had picked them this morning with Mr. Hemulen’s guidance, and Mamma had helped him make them into a lovely arrangement.

He felt oh so very nervous. He’s never given anyone flowers before! Pappa had helped give him plenty of tips, but talking about it was very different from actually doing it.

He tore his eyes away from the bouquet, trying to distract himself long enough to calm down. He was in an unfamiliar part of the kingdom by now, quite a ways away from his own neighborhood. The houses were smaller and greater in quantity. He peered at each one as he passed, searching for the familiar string of numbers that made up the Mymble’s address. He needn’t search for long, his ears picking up the sound of giggling children echoing loudly from one house in particular. Sure enough, the address matched.

Moomin felt his heart start pounding loudly in his chest as he approached the door. This was it, he had been preparing for this. He could do this. He took one final deep breath before knocking on the door.

He was startled when the door opened, he couldn’t hear anyone approaching the door over the sound of children playing.

The woman who opened the door looked incredibly similar to Little My, although she was much taller and appeared a bit older. She had brilliant red hair tied up in a messy bun and a long stripped dress. “Oh, hello!” she said, giving him a bright smile. “How may I help you?” She sounded unreasonably calm for someone with dozens of screaming children behind her, but Moomin figured she must be used to it by now.

“Um, is uh….is Snufkin home?” he asked, cringing as he stumbled over his words.

“Oh, you’re here for Snufkin?” she seemed surprised by this. He supposed Snufkin must not get visitors very often. “I’m afraid he’s out at the moment, just went to run errands with our sister.” When Moomin visibly deflated, she added “but he should be back soon. Would you like to come in for tea while you wait?”

Moomin hesitated before nodding. This wasn’t how he had planned things, but he couldn’t turn back now. He didn’t want to wait any longer to see his dear Snufkin.

The young woman led him into what appeared to be a small dining room, shooing out a few stray children as they went. “My name is Mymble Jr, but you can call me Mym. I’m Snufkin’s older sister.”

“Oh, yes, he’s mentioned you before. It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Moomintroll.” He sat down on one of the rickety old chairs, its wood creaking under his added weight. He placed the flowers in his lap to keep them from getting damaged.

“Oh he’s mentioned me, has he? Only good things, I hope.”

“O-oh yes, of course!” He jumped. Oh dear, he didn’t want to get Snufkin in trouble with his siblings!

“Relax, I’m just teasing you. Are you a friend of his?” she asked him, before eyeing the flowers in his lap. “Or perhaps… are those for him?”

“Er-“ he panicked. He hadn’t planned to have Snufkin’s family finding out about his feelings before Snufkin himself did. But he needed to make a good impression with them, so honesty was key. “Yes, they are.”

She hummed in thought before opening her mouth. But she was interrupted by a rather large woman entering the room, with several small children clinging to her.

“What’s this I hear about a guest?” she said, an almost blinding smile on her face.

“Oh, mother, this is Moomintroll . He’s a friend of Snufkin’s.” Mym said, gesturing towards Moomin, who waved shyly.

“A friend of Snufkin’s? Dear me, this is quite the occasion. Junior, would you go prepare some tea for our guest?”

“Of course mother” Mym said, quickly zipping out of the room.

“Hello dear, my name is Mymble, I’m Snufkin’s mother.”

He gulped. He had heard a bit about her from Little My, but the Mymble had a much bigger presence then he had pictured, and not just because of her height. Her presence was warm and friendly, but also demanded respect. He supposed that made sense, with thirty seven children to deal with each day, one was bound to have a strong sense of authority.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. My name is Moomintroll.” He said, standing up and holding a paw out for her to shake. He hoped she wouldn’t notice how badly his paws were shaking.

“My, what a polite young man you are” she said, shaking his paw in her firm grip. “As to be expected of a friend of my dear Snufkin’s, he is such a mild mannered boy after all. Though I must say this is quite a surprise, he’s never brought home a friend before.”

“Well, I’m honored to be the first.”

At that, Mymble just laughed heartily. “Oh my, you remind me so much of an old friend of mine. It’s no wonder Snufkin befriended you! Like father like son, I suppose. You know, one time, my dear Snufkin-”

“Mother, Louie is calling for you.” Mymble Jr interrupted suddenly, walking back in with a tray of tea.

“Oh dear! I’m sorry, I must go check on my darlings.” Mymble said, standing up suddenly. “Junior dear, please keep our guest company.”

“Of course mother” she said, sitting down in the chair her mother was just occupying. “Sorry about that, our mother has a habit of telling embarrassing stories about us to anyone we bring home. I can’t tell you how many times she’s embarrassed me in front of my suitors.”

Moomin just flushed brightly at being referred to as Snufkin’s suitor. It was true, but still, having it put so bluntly was a bit embarrassing. “That’s quite all right. I’m sure Snufkin would have appreciated you intervening.” He took the tea she handed him with a small thank you.

The two silently sipped their tea for a moment before she spoke up again. “I figured there was somebody my brother fancied. He had been acting quite differently for the past few months. A good different, mind you.” she added after seeing the way he tensed up.

“O-oh, is that so? I’m happy to hear that.” he said, nervously tracing the scratches and chips in the tea cup.

“He wouldn’t tell us anything about it of course. Such a solitary creature, that Snufkin. Though I got the feeling Little My had figured something out, as she suddenly stopped bugging him about it.”

“Oh yes, you could say I’m quite familiar with Little My. She’s not the kind of person to let things go that easily.”

She chuckled. “Yes, that’s one way to put it.” Her face suddenly turned rather melancholy. “But you know, lately it seems something about Snufkin has changed. He seems…sad. Although he tries to hide it.”

Moomin just looked down quietly, suddenly finding his tea very interesting.

“Forgive me for being forward, but do you intend to court my brother?” she said, blinking innocently at him as if she were asking about something as simple as the weather.

He jumped in his seat, nearly spilling the tea. Oh my, she sure got right to the point didn’t she? He couldn’t blame her though, he knows how it is to feel protective of one’s little siblings. So he looked her in the eyes and nodded. “Yes, I intend to court him. Properly this time.”

“Properly?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“It’s uh, a bit complicated.” He admitted. “See, there was the Princess, and this courting business, and Snufkin he, well you know, uh-“ he was rambling and he knew it. He could feel her eyes burning holes through him. “Well, anyways, this time I’m going to do it right. He deserves a proper courting.”

Mymble Jr smiled, putting down her cup of tea. “You seem like a kind man, Moomintroll. I’m glad my brother found someone like you.” Suddenly she took one of his paws in between her own. “Please take care of him. He’s such a gentle soul, no matter how much he likes to pretend he’s not.”

Moomin felt a little choked up suddenly. “Of course, I would do anything for Snufkin.”

She just smiled at him before letting go of his paw and leaning back into her chair. “That’s all a sister could ask for.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a handful of kids running into the room and surrounding his chair.

“You guys, we have a guest! I told you to go play in the other room.” Mymble Jr scolded them.

“But Mym, we want to play with him!” one of the young boys cried, already scrambling to sit on Moomin’s lap.

“Yeah! He looks fun!” another little girl cheered, jumping up and down in front of him.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry about this, Moomintroll.” Mymble Jr sighed, rubbing her temples.

Moomin just chuckled. “It’s all right, I don’t mind playing with them for a bit. I’m quite good with kids.” He stood up and held up his arms, the small children immediately climbing all over him.

She just smiled, putting her hand on her cheek fondly as her siblings berated the troll with questions.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been playing with the children, he found them just as entertaining as they found him. They were a rambunctious bunch, he couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be to keep them under control. Mym certainly seemed happy to have a moment to breathe.

Suddenly the front door swung open, and Moomin froze, several children hanging off his arms haphazardly. There in front of him was a very shocked looking Snufkin, holding what seemed to be a bucket of fresh fish. A very smug looking Little My stared at Moomin from where she was perched on his hat.

Once again, not how he expected this day to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings for this chapter: Ambrosia flowers symbolize reciprocated love, while of course red roses are just a very clear "I love you"
> 
> sorry for the late updates, college has been making it hard to finish up the chapters  
and dont worry, next chapter will be what we've all been waiting for~


	19. Our Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin finally have a heart-to-heart talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV]

Whatever Snufkin had expected to see when opening the door to his mother’s home, seeing his younger siblings climbing all over a laughing Moomintroll definitely wasn’t it.

His heart seemed to stop in his chest as the troll turned to look at him, and he just barely remembered to keep holding the bucket of fish he brought back. Groke knows he would die of embarrassment if he spilled fish everywhere.

Moomintroll didn’t say anything either, the pink shade of his face matching Snufkin’s own.

“Welcome back Snufkin. You have a visitor.” Mym peeked her head into the room and smiled at him mischievously.

“Y-yes, I can see that, thank you.”

“Can you though? I think I just felt your brain stop working.” Came Little My’s mocking voice from atop his hat.

He glared at where he imagined she was sitting. She couldn’t see it, but he knew his frown got through to her regardless. He set down the bucket and plucked her off his hat easily.

“I could do without your commentary, Little My.” He set her down gently, making a point to still glare at her rather than face Moomintroll, who his siblings had thankfully started to climb off of.

The troll in question cleared his throat, prompting Snufkin to look up. “H-hello Snufkin.”

“H-hullo…” Snufkin felt his tail start thrashing about nervously.

The two of them stood in an awkward silence, neither of them having the guts to look at each other.

“I hope I’m not intruding….” Moomin spoke up, his voice soft and unsure.

“No!” Snufkin practically shouted, making them both jump. “I mean, you could never be intruding. I’m just surprised to see you, that’s all.”

“I was hoping we could um… talk for a bit?”

“Oh, yes, I suppose that’s fine. Or better than fine, I mean- yeah. I’d like that.” he flushed, embarrassed by his own rambling.

The two continued to stand there, and Snufkin could feel the eyes of all of his siblings watching the two of them with keen interest.

“Perhaps we should, uh, take a walk?” Moomin offered.

“Yes, I think that would be for the best.” He agreed quickly. While he was nervous to be alone with the troll, he was even more nervous to have his family watching him. “Um, Mym, would you mind taking care of the fish?”

“Sure thing.” She said, picking up the heavy bucket. “Oh, and Moomintroll? Don’t forget your things.” she said with a rather conspiratory wink.

The troll in question flushed and ran into the other room muttering a quick thank you. When he came back out he was holding something behind his back. Snufkin was curious, but he was never one to pry into other’s business. He opened the door for him, the two of them scurrying out quickly to get away from all the prying eyes.

They walked for a while, the awkward silence following their every step. Snufkin kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him, unable to even find comfort in the ocean in the distance. But one of them had to speak up eventually.

“What-“

“Snufkin I-“

Seems they both had the same thought, as they spoke up simultaneously.

“Sorry, you go first.” Moomin smiled. Ever the gentleman, that Moomintroll.

“Oh, I was just going to ask what brought you to the house. I uh… wasn’t expecting you.” he glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, flushing slightly when he saw the troll was looking directly at him.

“Oh, well I… you didn’t come by the other day, so I…” he trailed off.

Snufkin grimaced. “Yes I… I’m afraid I don’t work as a minstrel anymore.”

Moomin visibly deflated. “Oh, I see. Does that mean I won’t get to see you again…?”

“No no, of course not! I just…well I figured... You wouldn’t want to see me….”

“Oh Snufkin I could never! I… you’re my very dear friend, Snufkin. I couldn’t stand it if I never saw you again!”

“Oh.” He felt like his stomach was twisting in knots. The horrible pain in his heart was aching with a newfound fury. And even worse, he felt a small bit of hope bubbling in his chest that he willed to go away. He couldn’t afford to have his heart broken again. He had thought he could just run away from all these feelings and be done with it, but he sees now how naïve that was. “Then, I suppose I’ll come visit you, if you’d like.”

Moomin’s ears perked up again at that. “Oh yes, I would like that very much!”

Seeing the way his friend lit up made him crack a smile despite himself.

A silence fell over them once again, but this time it was less uncomfortable. The two of them continued walking, until Moomin came to an abrupt halt, glancing out at the sea in the distance.

“Snufkin?”

“Yes?” Snufkin felt his heart begin pounding once again, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He glanced at Moomin, his posture suddenly tense, and it did nothing to ease his own anxiety.

“Snufkin I-well perhaps it was my imagination, but I was wondering if maybe- If the letters you delivered to me weren’t really from the Princess?”

“P-pardon?” he choked out, mind going blank.

“Well I was just- they seemed so familiar, and maybe it could be my imagination, but I was hoping- er, thinking, that maybe… maybetheywerefromyou?”

Snufkin said nothing, clenching his fists and looking the other way. He felt shame wash over himself in droves.

“Snufkin, please look at me.” Moomintroll urged him, his voice gentle but pleading.

There was no way he could say no to that gentle tone, so he turned and finally looked him in the eyes. Those bright wonderful blue eyes suddenly felt overwhelming, like a raging sea. He felt his own eyes begin to sting, but he willed himself to keep eye contact.

“Yes, I- I’m very sorry. It was completely unprofessional of me, I didn’t mean to cause problems, I-“

“Snufkin.”

“And I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I wouldn’t blame you-“

“Snufkin!” his friend’s shout shocked him out of his downward spiral. “I’m not upset with you. In fact, I’m… I’m really happy.” Moomin whispered and looked down, shuffling his feet.

“Happy? What do you…?”

When Moomintroll brought out a beautiful bouquet from behind him, Snufkin jumped in surprise, knocking his hat off in the process. Snufkin instantly recognized the flowers, their meanings making his heart race. Ambrosias for returned affections, and red roses for deep love.

“Snufkin… over the course of our friendship, I’m afraid I’ve fallen madly in love with you. My time with you has meant more to me than words can describe. And, if you would allow it, I would like the chance to court you properly.”

Snufkin just gaped at him, his face feeling as if it had been set on fire. “I-I… b-but the Princess-“

But Moomintroll just smiled softly, seemingly prepared for this question. “Unfortunately, I was never really in love with the Princess. I know you worked so hard to get me to fall for her, but it didn’t quite work. At least, not the way you expected it to. I’ve been in love with you for the longest time, and when I realized you might feel the same, well I… I couldn’t hide it any longer. I spoke to the Princess, I told her how I truly felt. She was ok with it, she’s even given her blessing.”

Snufkin just floundered, feeling like a fish out of water. He instinctively took the bouquet from Moomin’s paws, holding them close to his heart. Moomintroll had rejected the Princess’ advances? Over him? Snufkin? He had no idea what to say, his mind overflowing with so many thoughts and emotions he feared it would explode. Not that it mattered, it seemed his mouth decided what to say for him.

“But I’m just….well…me. A wandering vagrant with few redeeming qualities. And you’re so absolutely wonderful, how could you possibly-“ he rambled on before being cut off.

“Now I have to respectfully disagree with you there. There are so many wonderful things about you, I could go on for years about just how wonderful you are. Although I wouldn’t call them redeeming qualities, because you have nothing that needs to be redeemed. You’re the most magnificent creature I’ve ever met, Snufkin.” He said, his smile soft and his eyes bursting with adoration.

Oh my, oh my, this was too much. His hat still lying by his feet, so he opted instead to hide his face behind the flowers instead. It didn’t do much to hide the blush that had spread all the way up to his ears, but it made him feel a little better. “I…I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s ok. You’ve been ever so patient with me these past few months, I don’t mind waiting for you. I would wait forever if you wanted me to.”

Oh Snufkin was going to die on the spot if he kept saying things like that with that tone in his voice. He glanced over his barricade of flowers to see him properly. “Surely you can’t mean that.”

“I assure you I do. With every fiber of my being.”

He took it back, he was already dead. He had passed away and this was heaven. That was the only explaination. “I-I would never make you wait that long.”

Moomin chuckled, that bright wonderful laugh of his that made Snufkin’s heart soar. “Well, I have to admit I’m rather relieved to hear that. But still, take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

What a magnificent moomintroll. So kind, so patient, so…

“Wonderful.” He found himself muttering before he could think.

“Hmm?” he tilted his head in question, his ears flopping about.

“You’re wonderful.” He repeated, refusing to be embarrassed by his slip-up. It was true, after all, so why be embarrassed? “I would be honored if you would have me.”

Moomin’s ears perked up, his tail wagging in excitement. “You mean…?”

“Yes, Moomintroll. I’m afraid I’ve fallen quite in love with you as well.”

“Oh Snufkin!” he looked like he was about to start jumping with joy, the sight making Snufkin giggle. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me, I’m the luckiest troll in the world!”

“Oh, you flatter me, I’m the lucky one between the two of us.” He smiled shyly.

Suddenly Moomintroll leaned forward, touching his snout gently to Snufkin’s nose. A sharp jolt ran through Snufkin’s entire body at the contact, a wonderful, dizzying warmth filling his heart as he realized what had just happened. Moomintroll has kissed him. He raised his paw up and felt the spot that had just been kissed, completely in a daze

“Oh I’m so sorry, I should have asked before doing such a thing! That was terribly rude of me-“ Moomin started to ramble, terribly flustered and panicked at his outburst.

Coming back to his senses, Snufkin cut him off by leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on the troll’s snout.

“It’s all right, my dove. I don’t mind it. It actually made me quite happy.”

Now it was Moomin’s turn to turn beet red. “O-oh?” he squeaked out, taking to twirling the tuft of his tail in his paws. “T-that’s good, because I think I’d rather like to do it again.”

“Well, I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: "Ellipsis: the chapter"  
sorry for all the ellipsis but these boys got alot of awkward pauses
> 
> the next chapter will be an epilogue, set a few years after this chapter


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on our boys a few years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snufkin's POV]

If you asked him, Snufkin would say he lived a very happy, blissful life. Every day was a new adventure in exciting little ways. For the first time in his life, he felt content.

Snufkin smiled as the morning sun shimmered over the two of them like a warm blanket. The gentle creaking of the cottage was like a lullaby to his ears. He sighed happily and buried his face in the warm fur of his partners back.

Yes, Snufkin felt very, very lucky. It was like a dream, being able to wake up in the comfort of his beloved's arms each morning. The kind of dream he had never imagined possible for someone like himself before meeting Moomintroll. He smiled and snuggled closer, the thought of the troll making his chest feel warm and fuzzy in the most delightful way. How lucky he was.

Moomin stirred beside him, rolling over to face him. “Good morning, Snuf.” he whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle him properly.

“Good morning, my dove. Did I wake you?” he smiled, nuzzling back.

“No no, not at all. I just had the most amazing dream.” he smirked at him playfully.

“Oh? Pray tell, what was this dream about?” Snufkin grinned back.

“Well, in this dream I lived in a cozy little cottage by a stream with a beautiful view of the sea. And every morning I got to wake up next to the most beautiful person in the world.”

Snufkin snorted and hid his red face behind his paws, peeking out between his fingers. “Well in that case, I have some good news for you, dear.”

“Bless my tail!” Moomin smiled humorously. “Dreams really do come true!”

“Oh stop it, you.” he laughed, placing a gentle kiss on his snout before resting his head on his chest.

The two of them laid in silence for a while, listening to the eager chirping of birds in the yard.

“We should get up soon.” Snufkin mumbled into his lover’s chest. “I’m sure the birds are eager for their breakfast.”

“Oh yes, I suppose so. They really are quite spoiled, aren’t they? Not many birds get to enjoy left over muffins every day.”

“Not many birds are lucky enough to know a Moomintroll as wonderful at baking as you, Moomee.” Snufkin smiled at him, not at all trying to hide the love struck look he was surely wearing.

“Oh you flatterer! It’s simply too early in the morning for all these compliments, I may just die of happiness.”

“Well now, we can’t have that.” Snufkin sat up, stretching until his back popped.

Moomin followed suit before yawning loudly, making Snufkin chuckle while throwing his tunic over his head. “Still tired I see.”

“Oh, maybe a little. It’s hard to sleep when there are so many adventures to be had.”

“Oh? Did you have something in mind?” Snufkin smirked, placing his hat firmly on his head. He knew of course that the troll had been craving a new adventure lately, so he had already planned accordingly.

“Yes! I was thinking we could sail to that little island we passed by the other week when we went fishing! What do you think, Snufkin?” his eyes sparkled, his tail swishing back and forth with excitement.

Snufkin felt his own tail begin to swish happily, Moomin’s excitement rubbing off on him. “Yes, that sounds delightful. Shall we leave after breakfast?”

“Sounds perfect! I’ll go start the morning chores then, the faster we finish the sooner we can go!” Moomin jumped out of bed and flew out the door.

Snufkin walked out at a much more leisurely pace, though with an obvious spring in his step as well. He glanced at his boyfriend, who has happily chatting with a rather eager bunch of birds as he fed them.

Snufkin turned his attention to his beloved garden with a grin, picking up the nearby water can. Others would likely call it a mess, a cacophony of flowers growing with reckless abandon. But that’s just how he liked it. Each flower growing free, wherever it pleases. He found nature’s dissonance to be far more beautiful than any tidy garden. He found the way the Queen Anne’s lace surrounded bunches of delphinium to be breathtaking. The bright sunflowers growing in every nook and cranny added a wonderful pop of color. And of course, the forget-me-nots. His paw hovered over a patch of baby blue flowers, gently caressing the soft petals. They always were his favorite.

“Snufkinnnnn!” Moomin’s voice called from behind him. He turned to see the troll running towards him, waving a letter in hand. “You’ll never guess what we got in the mail today!”

“Hmm, would it be one from you, perhaps?” he teased. Even after the past several years together, the two of them still wrote each other love letters. It was like a lovely tradition at this point, one that Snufkin always looked forward to immensely.

“No silly, you know I wouldn’t leave my letter in the mailbox. How can I court you properly if I just leave the letter there? Where’s the romance? The drama?” he sighed dramatically, placing his paw on his forehead in a playful swoon.

Snufkin chuckled at his boyfriend’s theatrics. “Oh but of course, silly me. Now then, what did we get?”

“It’s from Princess Snorkmaiden! We’ve been invited to her wedding!”

“Oh? Finally getting married, are they? I’m glad to hear.”

“Oh yes, isn’t it wonderful! Oh Snufkin, there’s going to be such a grand wedding! I know you aren’t one for such formal things, but-”

“Now now, my dove.” he said, standing up and brushing the dirt off his trousers. “Formal events may not be my cup of tea, but I know how much you enjoy them. I’d be happy to go with you.”

“Oh Snufkin! I’m so glad, oh it will be such fun!” he grabbed Snufkin’s paws, twirling the two of them around in a joyful little dance. “And if you get overwhelmed we can always step outside or even leave early if you need to, my love.”

“Always so kind and considerate, my Moomintroll.” Snufkin cooed, nuzzling him gently.

“Only the best for you, my dear.” Moomin nuzzled back, smiling brightly.

“Well then, why don’t we go inside and have some breakfast? I’ll cook us up some eggs to go with the lovely cinnamon rolls you made yesterday.”

“Oh yes please, that sounds wonderful.”

The two of them walked back, paw in paw, simply delighting in each other’s presence.

\--

My dove,

It seems every day I fall in love with you more. To think, a tramp such as I was lucky enough to fall in love with someone as wonderful as you. You make my heart sing with joy. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days by your side.

I once told you that I loved the ocean more than anything. I must apologize, for that wasn’t quite true. My love for you vastly outweighs my love for the ocean.

All my life I believed love was simply out of reach for someone like me. But the moment you came into my life, everything changed. The world was suddenly so much brighter with you in it, my love. It was like a part of me that was locked away and neglected finally grew strong enough to break free. And I couldn’t be happier to share this freedom with you.

Forever yours

-Snufkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings for this chapter: Queen Anne's lace symbolize a safe haven or sanctuary, delphiniums symbolize a big heart and ardent attachment, and sunflowers symbolize adoration and loyalty. And of course, the forget-me-nots symbolize true love. 
> 
> thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me! i've had such a great time writing this, and all of your comments have brought me so much joy and given me the encouragement i needed to keep writing. i hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
